Dancing on The Earth
by ochaken
Summary: Kekuatan ini... aku tidak berniat membencinya, tapi juga tidak mampu menyukainya. Tapi, aku bahagia gege. Karena dengan kekuatan ini, kita bisa bersama-sama - Tao. Akhirnya 12 member lengkap berkumpul! / Taoris / Hunhan / Kaisoo / Baekyeol / Chenmin / Sulay
1. Chapter 1

**Ochaken**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**Dancing on The Earth**

**cast : EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**26 Maret 1990**

"Bertahanlah agashi, sebentar lagi anakmu akan lahir," kata seorang dokter pada wanita yang sedang mengejan itu.

"Aku tidak kuat, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu sambil menangis karena mengkhawatirkan bayi yang berusaha dia keluarkan untuk menghirup udara dunia itu.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Bayi anda kuat nyonya. Berusahalah untuknya," kata perawat menenangkan.

"AKH!"

"Owee...owee..."

Di luar ruangan bersalin itu, keluarga mereka menanti dengan cemas. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak kecil yang baru saja datang muncul dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Omo!" seru seorang wanita tua yang kaget melihat cucunya datang berlumuran salju.

"Halmoeni,"

"Aigoo, dari mana saja kau ini? Kenapa berlumuran salju seperti ini? Mana eomma dan appamu?"

"Kami di sini eomma. Bagaimana keadaan eonni?" tanya seorang wanita yang khawatir sekali dengan keadaan sang kakak yang akan segera melahirkan itu.

"Dokter belum keluar, tapi eomma mendengar dan kami semua yang ada di sini mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Betapa senangnya. Akhirnya keluarga kita akan segera bertambah," kata wanita dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Halmoeni," panggil anak kecil itu lagi.

"Juma dan juci mana?" tanya anak yang masih tiga tahun itu.

"Kim ahjumma dan Kim ahjussi sedang di dalam untuk menjaga adik sepupumu. Kau kenapa berlumuran salju seperti ini?" tanya wanita itu bingung. Dia juga melihat putri dan menantunya juga terkena salju.

"Di luar hujan salju," kata anak itu.

"Mustahil, ini bulan Maret," kata wanita itu kaget.

"Dia tidak berbohong eomma, sekarang memang sedang hujan salju di luar," kata lelaki itu.

"Aneh sekali,"

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang bersalin itu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang lelaki yang bertampang lusuh, tapi sangat bahagia dan juga dokter dan perawat yang membantu proses bersalin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Anak lelaki...anak lelaki..." kata lelaki itu dengan wajah berlinangan air mata.

Wanita itu langsung memeluk anaknya yang menangis bahagia. Dia juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Anak di dalam sana jugalah dirinya. Anak yang mewarisi darahnya juga.

"Selamat nyonya, cucu anda anak lelaki yang sehat. Dia tampan sekali,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Ah, putriku? Bagaimana putriku dokter?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Putri anda baik-baik saja. Dia sehat dan hanya kelelahan selama bersalin. Setelah beristirahat di ruang bersalin dan dipindah ke kamar biasa, anda baru boleh menjenguknya. Karena ini sudah malam, sebaiknya anda sekalian pulang. Besok saja anda menjenguk putri dan bayi anda," kata dokter itu ramah.

"Ne, jeongmal kamsahamnida," kata wanita itu sambi membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Oppa, oppa sudah memutuskan nama untuk bayimu?" tanya wanita yang tak lain adalah adiknya itu.

"Sudah, aku dan istriku sepakat namanya Kim Min Seok," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

...

**20 April 1990**

"Baba, mama, kenapa istriku masih belum bangun juga? Apa dia tak ingin melihat putra kami?" tanya seoran pria pada kedua orang tua yang ikut menemaninya.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Dokter kan sudah bilang operasinya berjalan lancar. Dia dan anakmu tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya tertidur karena obat bius," kata wanita itu menenangkan.

"Eungh..." tiba-tiba sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu terbangun.

"Dear? Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya lelaki itu bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Anak kita?"

"Dia sedang berada di ruang bayi," kata pria itu sambil menciumi tangan istrinya.

"Tadi, aku bermimpi. Mimpi aneh sekali. Aku melihat seekor rusa yang sangat manis. Awalnya dia sangat jauh di hadapanku, tapi tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Lalu saat aku mengelusnya, tiba-tiba aku berpindah ke tempat lain. Aneh sekali," kata wanita itu.

"Itu hanya mimpi dear," kata pria itu menenangkan.

"Mungkin itu pertanda," kata wanita tua yang ada di sana.

"Mama?"

"Kenapa tidak menamainya sesuai dengan mimpi itu? Istrimu memimpikan hal itu saat sedang melahirkan anakmu kan," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dear?" tanya pria itu pada istrinya.

"Tak masalah,"

"Bagaimana kalau Xiao Lu?"

"Ukh! Kau sungguh tak kreatif," kata wanita itu kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda dear. Bagaimana kalau Luhan? Xi Luhan. Nama yang bagus bukan?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Xi Luhan. Nama yang sangat bagus," kata wanita itu.

...

**6 November 1990**

"Excusme, apa anda tahu di mana kamar nomor 296?" tanya seorang pria di resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Di lantai dua, setelah keluar dari lift, belok kiri, kamar paling ujung tuan," kata penjaga di sana.

"Thank you," kata pria itu sebelum akhirnya tergesa-gesa naik ke lantai dua.

BRAK!

"Baby? Are you alright?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap istrinya yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani istrinya saat bersalin.

"I'm Ok," kata wanita itu sebelum sang suami mencium bibirnya lembut.

"My baby?"

"Here," kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk box bayi di dekat ranjangnya.

"A boy? He's handsome. Dia tampan sekali sekaligus mempesona. Kau mirip sekali dengan mommymu baby," kata pria itu sambil menangis.

"Oh, baby, tubuhnya seringan bulu. Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Aku merasa tak sedang membawa apa pun sekarang," kata pria itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu tak sengaja membaca nama di box bayi itu. Nama China yang tertulis di sana memang sudah mereka pikirkan jauh-jauh. Sedangkan untuk nama Baratnya belum, tapi dia sudah mendapatkan nama untuk itu dan dia yakin istrinya akan setuju. Dia dan istrinya memang berbeda negara.

"Welcome Kevin Wu, Wu Yi Fan,"

...

**22 Mei 1991**

"Ayo angkat! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkat?" tanya pria itu panik.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu bersamanya sangat panik. Dia sedang dinas di luar kota selama beberapa hari dan ternyata istrinya melahirkan lebih cepat dari dugaan. Dia tak mungkin bisa pulang dan dia khawatir sekali. Semua temannya yang ikut dinas bersamanya juga berkumpul di kamar hotel itu. Beberapa di antara mereka berdoa mengharapkan kelahiran dan keselamatan ibu dan bayi itu.

"Ah! Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Sudah lahir? Anak lelaki? Benarkah?"

"YEIY!" seru semua yang ada di sana mereka sangat bahagia.

"Istriku? Ah, sedang tidur ya? Kalau begitu besok kutelepon lagi. Eomma juga pulang dan istirahatlah," kata pria itu sebelum menutup telepon.

"Akhirnya kau jadi appa," kata salah seorang di sana.

"Ne,"

"Kau sudah menentukan namanya?"

"Tentu saja. Namanya Kim Joon Myeon,"

...

**7 Oktober 1991**

"Maaf... maafkan aku... aku sungguh tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Maafkan aku..." kata seorang wanita yang berlumuran darah dengan wajah berlinangan air mata.

"Maaf," kata wanita itu lagi di depan sebuah pintu gereja.

"Mama menyayangimu. Sangat-sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu," kata wanita itu sambil mencium dahi bayi merah dalam gendongannya.

"Selamat tinggal sayang, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi," kata wanita itu sambil meletakkan bayinya di atas sebuah keranjang berlapis selimut dan menggedor keras-keras pintu gereja itu.

"Siapa?" lamat-lamat terdengar suara dari dalam sana.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, wanita berjalan keluar dan menjauhi gereja itu. Tubuh lemahnya langsung terjatuh di luar gereja dan tersembunyi di balik rerumputan, tapi dia masih bisa melihat bayinya dari sana. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Zhang?" tanya seorang pria yang kaget saat melihat wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu terbaring di jalan dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Dia memang mencari wanita yang sedang menghilang selama berbulan-bulan itu selama ini, tapi dia tidak berharap untuk menemukan wanita yang sangat dia cintai itu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Untunglah firasat dan juga nalurinya untuk mencari wanita itu malam ini di sini ternyata benar.

"Jack?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu panik.

"Tunggu!" lirih wanita itu saat lelaki itu mau membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Tapi..."

"Aku ingin memastikan bayiku sudah masuk ke dalam," kata wanita itu sambil melihat ke arah pintu gereja.

"Bayi...mu?" tanya lelaki itu tak percaya.

Tangisan wanita itu makin menjadi saat melihat bayinya diambil oleh suster gereja itu. Suster itu tampak bingung karena tak ada siapa pun di sana. Dia kaget sekali saat membaca surat yang disertakan bersama keranjang itu. Akhirnya suster itu membawanya masuk ke dalam untuk menghindari dinginnya udara malam.

"Ukh! Hiks...hiks... aku mencintainya Jack. Sangat... kenapa aku harus terpisah dari bayiku?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara parau.

"Aku tidak tahu Zhang, tapi kalau melepasnya adalah jalan terbaik untukmu dan dia, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik," kata pria itu.

"Aku wanita kejam Jack. Aku membuang darah dagingku sendiri. Hanya dia yang kupunya dan sekarang aku sendirian..."

"Kau tidak sendirian Zhang... ada aku bersamamu," kata lelaki itu sambil membawa wanita itu pergi.

Di dalam gereja...

"Bayi kecil, mamamu bilang kalau namamu Zhang Yi Xing. Aku tidak tahu dari mana asalmu, tapi bagiku kau adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Walau aku adalah seorang suster, aku bermimpi memiliki anak dan Tuhan mengirimmu padaku. Kau seperti penyembuh rasa rinduku pada seorang anak Ini takdir Yi Xing. Mulai sekarang aku akan merawatmu baik-baik,"

...

**6 Mei 1992**

"Tolong!" teriak seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat lemah. Perutnya sungguh sakit. Air ketubannya bahkan sudah pecah.

"TOLONG AKU!" seru wanita itu lagi.

"OMO! Agashi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tolong aku... tolong aku," kata wanita itu.

"Yeobo! Siapkan mobilmu. Kita bawa wanita ini ke rumah sakit," kata wanita itu panik sambil memeluk tubuh wanita itu.

GREP!

"Ja...ngan...jangan...ke ru...mah sa...kit..."

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon...jang...an," kata wanita itu sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

"Yack! Aigoo ottokhe?" keluh wanita itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Ukh...di mana aku?"

Wanita itu mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah menimpa dirinya itu. Dia langsung bangun, tapi merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di perutnya. Wanita itu hampir menangis saat melihat perutnya yang jadi lebih rata.

"Bayiku?" lirih wanita itu.

CKLEK!

"Agashi? Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah," kata wanita yang tadi menemuinya.

Wanita itu bisa melihat perut wanita itu juga agak membulay membulat dan kelihatannya wanita itu juga sedang hamil.

"Kau siapa? Bayiku bagaimana?"

"Anak anda tidak apa-apa agashi. Kau membuatku sangat bingung karena kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Untung saja suamiku seorang dokter kandungan, jadi bisa melakukan operasi darurat," kata wanita itu panjang lebar.

"Mianhe, bisakah aku melihat bayiku?"

"Ne, sebentar ya," kata wanita itu sebelum mengambil telepon di meja nakas dan memijat sebuah nomor.

_'Wanita itu pasti orang kaya,' batin wanita itu._

"Yeobo, bawa bayi itu kemari. Ibunya ingin melihat anaknya," kata wanita itu.

CKLEK!

"Ini anak anda nyonya," kata lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan seorang bayi ke dalam dekapannya.

"Dia begitu mungil," kata wanita itu sambil menangis.

"Anak anda sehat nyonya," kata lelaki itu lagi.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah menolongku..." kata wanita itu lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah datang dalam hidup eomma... terima kasih kau lahir sayang... terima kasih Byun Baekhyun, anakku sayang kau seperti cahaya dalam hidup eomma yang gelap," kata wanita itu lagi.

...

**21 September 1992**

"Ada badai di luar, tak mungkin dokter bisa datang kalau seperti ini," kata seorang wanita yang panik kepada orang lain di seberang telepon.

"Oppa ottokhe?" tanya wanita itu sambil menggenggam tangan kakak perempuannya yang sedang kesakitan karena mau melahirkan.

"Oppa akan mencari bantuan," kata pria itu sambil memacu mobilnya untuk mencari dokter.

Di sebuah rumah...

"Di mana suamiku? Di mana dia?" tanya wanita itu sambil menahan sakit.

"Eonni bertahanlah, oppa sedang mencari bantuan. Bertahanlah eonni," kata wanita itu berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk wanita itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan,"

"Aduh, bertahanlah eonni,"

"Tolong aku... dia tidak bisa menunggu," kata wanita itu sambil menatap mata adik iparnya itu.

"Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya gadis itu semakin panik.

"Ambilah air hangat dan handuk steril. Kau pernah membaca buku panduan membidani orang yang pernah kutunjukkan padamu kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ne," kata gadis itu.

"Lakukan,"

"Tapi..."

"Aku percaya padamu,"

Di jalan...

"Sial, jalan di depan tidak kelihatan,"

Lelaki itu terlalu kalut. Dia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan istri dan calon anaknya yang akan segera lahir. Dia tidak melihat dari arah berlawanan, sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahnya. Dia sungguh tak melihatnya hingga...

CKITT! BRUUUAAAK!

Hingga truk itu menghantam mobilnya. Lelaki itu terlempar keluar dan terkapar di jalanan. Dia memandang langit yang mengamuk. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. Dia bahkan tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menemui anaknya...

Matanya menutup perlahan-lahan di tengah guyuran hujan di jalanan. Wajahnya seperti orang sedang tidur, tidur sambil memimpikan anak kecil tersenyum lembut padanya...

"Owe...owe..."

"Eonni, kau berhasil! Kau berhasil eonni..." kata gadis itu sambil menangis.

"Anakku..."

"Ini anakmu eonni. Dia tampan seperti oppa dan juga mirip denganmu eonni. Dia sungguh perpaduan yang pas antara kau dan oppa," kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan bayi itu ke sang eomma.

"Shin, aku menitipkan anak ini padamu ya..." kata wanita itu lemah.

"Eonni bilang apa? Kenapa begitu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi," kata wanita itu.

"Eonni..."

"Nama anak ini Kim Jong Dae," kata wanita itu lagi.

"Eonni, kuatlah untuk anakmu sendiri... kumohon eonni," kata gadis itu lagi.

"Kutitipkan bayiku padamu Shin-ah... rawatlah dia baik-baik..."

_'Maafkan eomma Jongie... eomma tak bisa merawatmu dan mendampingimu. Eomma tidak menyesal menjadi ibumu. Eomma harap kau juga tidak menyesal lahir sebagai anak eomma...'_

_'Eomma harap kau tumbuh besar dan sehat. Punya banyak teman yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu nanti. Kau harus makan dengan benar dan tidak merepotkan Shin Ahjumma. Tidurlah dengan baik, belajar dengan baik, makan dan minum dengan baik...'_

_'Berbahagialah di dunia ini sebagai ganti eomma dan appa...'_

_'Saranghae...Jongie-ah...Kim Jong Dae...'_

...

**27 November 1992**

"Noona, kau pulang saja ke rumah, kasihan Baek Hyun," kata lelaki itu sambil menunggui istrinya di luar ruang bersalin. Dia adalah lelaki yang dulu menolong kelahiran Baek Hyun. Istrinya bersikeras tak mau ditemani di dalam ruang bersalin, jadi dia menunggu di luar bersama wanita yang dulu dia tolong itu. Sejak saat itu, wanita itu tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya atas permintaan istrinya. Lagipula di rumah besar itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ani, dulu kalian ada di sampingku saat aku akan melahirkan Baek Hyun, aku juga harus ada di samping kalian di saat-saat seperti ini," kata wanita itu bersikeras.

"Setidaknya kita biarkan Baek Hyun berbaring. Aku akan minta perawat menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian dulu.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula Baek Hyun aman dalam gendongan eommanya. Dia membutuhkan eomma dan istrimu membutuhkanmu untuk berada di sampingnya," kata wanita itu lembut.

"Ne..."

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Lelaki itu sangat panik karena tak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan anak dan istrinya...

"Bagaimana?"

"Putra anda berhasil kami selamatkan walau kondisinya sangat lemah. Dia tak menangis, tapi secara keseluruhan tak ada masalah dengan anak anda..."

"Istriku? Bagaimana istriku?" tanya pria itu panik.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Maafkan kami... Tuhan terlalu menyayangi istri anda," kata dokter itu membuat lelaki itu menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin dan terjatuh menangisi istrinya yang sudah tidak ada.

Dia mengerti sekarang. Dia mengerti kenapa istrinya yang dulu merengek minta ditemani saat bersalin tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan melarang keras dirinya untuk menemani. Istrinya sudah mendapat firasat. Istrinya sudah tahu kalau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Karena itulah, istrinya tak ingin dia melihatnya. Istrinya tak mau membuatnya melihat dirinya melihat istrinya yang sedang meregang nyawa.

"Anda juga keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter itu pada wanita yang menangis dalam diam. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat malaikat penolongnya meninggal seperti ini.

"Sebelum meninggal, pasien mengatakan bahwa nama anak itu Park Chanyeol..." kata dokter itu sebelum pergi.

_"Eonni, kalau anak ini lahir nanti, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan anakmu dan anakku?" tanya wanita itu._

_"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia anak lelaki?"_

_"Kalau begitu, mereka akan menjadi sahabat dan saudara," kata wanita sambil tertawa._

_"Ne... kau sudah siapkan nama untuknya?" tanya wanita itu mengingat bahwa anak itu akan lahir dalam hitungan hari._

_"Belum, kau mau memberinya nama eonni?"_

_"Aku?"_

_"Ya, hanya saran juga tidak apa,"_

_"Heummm... bagaimana kalau Chanyeol?"_

...

**12 Januari 1993**

"Eonni, kau yakin akan menyerahkan anak ini pada kami? Kau tidak akan menyesal eonni?" tanya seorang wanita pada orang yang sudah dia anggap kakak ini.

"Anak ini akan lebih bahagia bersama kalian. Aku sudah merusak hidupnya. Sangat-sangat merusak hidupnya karena aku hanya seorang yang kotor. Tapi, dia anak yang bersih. Dia masih putih suci. Anggap saja kalian adalah orang tuanya. Dia akan lebih bahagia daripada bersama diriku," kata wanita itu lagi.

"Eonni..."

"Kalau ada hal yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuknya... maka inilah yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya pelacur dan anak ini tidak boleh merasakan pahitnya mempunyai ibu seperti diriku. Mempunyai ayah yang tak bisa kuketahui siapa orangnya. Sebisa mungkin, aku akan menjauhkan rasa sakit dan sedih karena hal itu padanya. Kumohon maklumi keegoisanku ini," kata wanita itu.

"Eonni, kau bisa menemui kami kapan saja," kata wanita itu.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengubah nama dan juga diriku sendiri. Seandainya nanti kita bertemu lagi, maka aku pasti sudah bukan orang yang sama yang kalian kenal saat ini," kata wanita itu.

"Sampai kapan pun, aku mencintai anak ini. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengandung dan melahirkannya. Berkat dirinya aku mengalami moment terindah sebagai seorang wanita. Dia pula yang sudah mengubahku menjadi seperti sekarang ini," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Eonni, setidaknya, berilah nama untuknya," kata wanita itu.

"Anakku sayang, kau punya mata yang sangat indah. Di antara semua orang itu, aku mengingat seseorang yang memiliki mata seperti dirimu itu..."

_"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini sekarang juga. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau menerimaku?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang wanita itu dari belakang._

_"Ani, aku tak pantas untukmu oppa," kata wanita itu._

_"Kau yang terbaik untukku. Seandainya nanti kita menikah lalu punya anak, kuharap dia anak lelaki," kata lelaki itu lembut._

_"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh oppa,"_

_"Tidak apa kan? Toh, kau pasti akan jadi istriku. Seandainya nanti anak itu lahir, kita tetapkan saja nama Do Kyungsoo untuknya,"_

"...namamu Do Kyungsoo."

...

**2 Mei 1993**

"Kasihan sekali anak ini. Ayahnya meninggal karena HIV/AIDS, sekarang ibunya juga meninggal setelah melahirkan dia. Sekecil ini, tapi sudah sebatang kara," kata seorang perawat yang membantu persalinan.

"Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya sakit seperti itu, anak ini juga pasti mengalaminya," kata dokter itu sedih.

"Dokter akan melakukan euthanasia?" tanya perawat itu.

Dokter itu memandang tubuh ringkih tak berdaya dalam tangannya itu. Naluri kemanusiaannya menyeruak saat meihat bayi itu. Dia anak yang tampan. Haruskah dia membunuh anak itu? Hanya kesedihan yang akan menemani hidupnya bila dia bertahan.

Dokter itu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku akan merawat anak ini. Dia akan menjadi anakku. Aku akan mengadopsinya," kata dokter itu mantap.

"Aku akan menamai anak ini Huang Zi Tao,"

"Tao-er... seandainya nanti kau hidup di dalam kegelapan dan rasa sakit, percayalah kalau hidupmu itu sangat berarti. Tuhan pasti memiliki alasan untuk membiarkanmu lahir di dunia," kata dokter itu lembut.

...

**14 Januari 1994**

"Bagaimana... bagaimana bayiku?" tanya wanita itu dengan nafas terngah-engah.

"Kau berhasil sayang... dia lahir. Dia menangis keras sekali," kata seorang pria yang menggenggam tangan sang wanita sambil menangis haru.

"Dia lahir? Dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja,"

"Hah...hah...aku lelah..."

"Tidurlah sayang. Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras,"

"Aku...aku mau melihat bayiku." Kata wanita itu.

"Ini bayi anda nyonya. Selamat ya," kata dokter wanita yang membantu kelahiran dan proses persalinan itu.

"Dia..." wanita itu kehilangan kata-kata dan menangis saat meihat anak dalam gendongannya itu.

"Tampan sekali kan? Lihat, hidungnya mirip sekali denganmu. Bibir dan alis itu juga," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, sangat tampan. Dia juga mirip sekali denganmu. Terutama mata dan warna kulitnya yang tan itu. Saat dia dewasa nanti, dia pasti sama terkenalnya dengan saat kau muda dulu," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sama seperti kita sayang. Kau juga sangat terkenal dulu," kata pria itu.

"Anak ini pasti akan menjadi anak yang baik dan sopan sepertimu," kata wanita itu.

"Dan juga pandai dan rajin seperti eommanya," kata pria itu melajutkan.

"Dia juga pasti pandai olahraga sama sepertimu. Tendangannya keras sekali saat dia di dalam perutku. Tangisannya juga keras sekali," kata wanita itu.

"Dia anak yang hebat karena dia anak kita berdua,"

"Ya, anak kita...Kim Jong In. Kim Jong In adalah anak kita"

...

**12 April 1994**

"Selamat ya, anak anda laki-laki. Anak yang tampan sekali," kata seorang perawat pada seorang lelaki yang menunggu di luar.

"Anak laki-laki? Aku sudah jadi appa?"

"Ya, anda sudah menjadi seorang appa sekarang. Ini anak anda," kata perawat itu sambil menyerahkan sang putra ke dalam gendongan ayahnya. Lelaki itu menerimanya dengan canggung.

"Anak yang manis. Kulitnya putih bersih persis seperti ibunya..." kata pemuda itu.

"Hai, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Kau tahu berapa lama aku dan eommamu menunggumu? Akhirnya kau datang juga pada kami," kata lelaki itu lagi.

"Anda sudah menetapkan nama?"

"Ya,"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Oh Sehun,"

**TBC **

**Ini fanfic pertama author dan author berharap ada yang mau mereview fanfic ini. Ini masih prolog dan kedepannya bakalan banyak banget yaoi moment. So, yang nggak suka yaoi terutama Kristao, lebih baik nggak baca chapter depan, tapi nggak masalah juga kalau kalian mau baca. Author nggak tanggung jawab kalau jadi kecanduan sama kayak author. **

**Mind to Review? ^^**


	2. chapter 2

**19 Juni 1995**

"Kris, kau memang anak yang luar biasa, sama seperti namamu, Wu Yi Fan. Mama mungkin tidak bisa menerimamu Kris. Kau mau membantu baba kan?" tanya Tuan Wu dengan wajah sangat sedih.

"Kalau nanti mama melupakan Kris, baba janji akan menyayangi Kris ribuan kali lebih banyak daripada sekarang," kata Tuan Wu sambil memeluk tubuh anak berusia lima tahun itu.

"Tuan Wu, Kris mungkin masih belum mengerti. Lebih baik kalau memang nyonya menghendaki hal ini kita lakukan saja," kata pelayan pribadi keluarga itu.

Aku mengerti...

Baba, aku mengerti kalau aku ini aib keluarga. Anak aneh yang dianggap kutukan dari Tuhan. Semua orang sangat membenciku. Aku menyayangi mama, aku tidak ingin mama melupakanku...

Tapi, baba...

Kau mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu melebihi cintaku untuk kalian. Kau sungguh mencintaiku dan aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu. Kalau memang dengan cara ini aku bisa membuat kalian bahagia, maka aku tidak keberatan. Setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua.

"Baba," panggil anak itu.

"Kris,"

"Kalau aku merelakan mama, apa mama akan bahagia? Apa baba akan bahagia?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"Kami..."

"Kalau memang baba dan mama merasa bahagia dengan hal ini, Kris tidak keberatan. Kris akan terus menyayangi kalian," kata anak lelaki itu.

Tuan Wu tak kuasa menahan gejolak dalam hatinya. Betapa besar hati anaknya itu hingga merelakan sang ibu untuk pergi. Betapa tabahnya hati anak itu untuk menerima segala hal ini.

Di dalam ruangan.

"Apa anda yakin nyonya?" tanya sang dokter.

"Silahkan. Buat aku melupakan anak itu,"

"Apa anda tidak akan menyesal nantinya?"

"Tidak akan. Satu-satunya hal yang kusesali adalah karena aku melahirkan anak itu ke dunia ini. Hanya itu," kata wanita itu.

...

**Lima tahun kemudian, Vancouver, Canada.**

"Kris, kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu. Kau berhasil. Anak baba memang hebat!" seru Tuan Wu senang.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah bisa baba? Aku sudah tidak melayang lagi?" tanya Kris tidak percaya.

"Iya...iya... kau berhasil. Sekarang cobalah, apakah kau bisa terbang lagi?" tanya Tuan Wu.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Kris, coba pusatkan perhatianmu untuk melayang, sama dengan saat kau berusaha untuk terus berdiri di tanah. Cobalah," kata Tuan Wu sabar.

"Baba, aku tidak mau," kata Kris sambil menunduk. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menolak keinginan ayahnya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tuan Wu lembut.

"Baba, aku benci kekuatan ini. Sekarang aku bisa mengendalikannya. Aku ingin hidup normal seperti orang biasa. Apa baba masih mau menerimaku kalau aku menjadi orang biasa?" tanya Kris sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Maafkan baba Kris. Baba tidak pernah menyadari kalau baba sudah menekanmu terlalu jauh. Tentu baba akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintai Kris walaupun nanti Kris menjadi orang biasa. Baba hanya ingin Kris dan mama hidup bahagia. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat baba bahagia. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan baba juga," kata Tuan Wu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baba, apa mama sehat-sehat saja sekarang?"

"Ya, mamamu sudah semakin baik sekarang. Kris, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang kakak," kata Tuan Wu.

"Kakak? Mama sedang mengandung? Aku akan punya adik?" tanya Kris kaget.

"Ya,"

Kris hanya diam. Dia menunduk seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tuan Wu bisa melihat hal itu. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah anaknya khawatir perhatiannya untuk Kris akan berkurang.

"Kris, kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak, aku senang karena sekarang mama bisa punya anak selain aku. Akan ada yang bisa menemani mama saat baba harus mendampingiku seperti ini," kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kenapa? Kau khawatir baba akan lebih menyayangi adikmu?"

"Tidak, baba. Baba sudah memberi terlalu banyak cinta untuk monster sepertiku. Aku akan lebih senang kalau baba lebih menyayangi adikku nanti," kata Kris membuat Tuan Wu langsung memeluk anaknya itu.

"Kris, kau bukan monster. Kau anak yang istimewa. Kau adalah anak baba dan mama. Darah baba mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Kau adalah orang yang penting bagi baba. Kau manusia, bukan monster," kata Tuan Wu.

"Baba, aku tahu mereka semua bilang kalau aku ini monster. Kenapa aku terlahir seperti ini? Kenapa aku selalu menyakiti baba dan mama?" tanya Kris sambil menangis.

"Ssshh...Kris. Hidupmu pasti ada artinya. Kau terlahir memiliki kekuatan seperti ini juga pasti ada alasannya. Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu ini monster. Kalau kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu dan menganggapnya teman, kau mungkin akan mengerti alasan kenapa kau memiliki kekuatan itu," kata Tuan Wu lembut.

"Baba...maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa Kris. Ini memang berat untukmu. Baba akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Baba akan menemanimu melewati semua ini," kata Tuan Wu.

"Baba, aku takut. Aku takut bagaimana kalau adikku nanti sama seperti aku? Bagaimana kalau nanti mama tidak menginginkannya sama seperti saat aku dulu? Aku tidak mau dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Aku tidak mau mama menangis setiap hari seperti dulu..." kata Kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tuan Wu bisa memahami perasaan putranya itu. Lima tahun yang lalu, Kris melihat sang ibu menjalani terapi untuk melupakannya, melupakan masa-masa pahit bersama dengan dirinya. Kris juga bisa melihat perlahan-lahan mamanya melupakan dia. Dia melihat mamanya sudah bisa tersenyum lagi dan juga sudah kembali seperti mamanya yang dulu sebelum dia lahir. Menjadi mamanya yang ramah dan ceria.

Untuk bisa selalu menemani Kris, Tuan Wu berusaha menanamkan ingatan di hati istrinya bahwa sejak sebelum mereka menikah, Tuan Wu mengangkat Kris menjadi anak. Kris adalah anak sahabatnya yang meninggal dan Tuan Wu merawatnya sesuai wasiat. Betapa kerasnya usaha Tuan Wu untuk bisa membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya.

"Kris, mamamu menyayangimu. Walau pikirannya menolakmu, hatinya sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Mama selalu bercerita setiap pagi kepada baba. Mama selalu bermimpi sedang menggendong anak lelaki yang masih bayi. Semakin hari bayi itu semakin besar dan sehat. Saat kau sedang sakit, anak lelaki dalam mimpi mama juga sakit. Kadang kalau sakitmu lama, mama menangis. Hatinya sangat mencintaimu Kris," kata Tuan Wu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ingatan mama tidak dihapus, hanya ditekan ke suatu titik di mana itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kehidupan pribadinya. Mama tidak melupakanmu. Mama masih punya ingatan akan dirimu dalam hatinya," kata Tuan Wu.

"Hmm...berarti, nanti kalau adikku lahir, mama akan sangat menyayanginya sama seperti mama menyayangiku?" tanya Kris sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Tentu saja," kata Tuan Wu sambil mengambil tissue untuk mengelap wajah anaknya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kris, kau mau membeli ice cream? Hari ini kan Kris sudah berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan, jadi ayo kita rayakan dengan makan ice cream sama-sama. Kita kan sudah lama tidak makan ice cream berdua," kata Tuan Wu.

"Ice cream? Mau!" seru Kris dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, ganti baju dulu. Baba akan menunggumu di sini," kata Tuan Wu.

...

"Baba," panggil Kris dalam perjalanan pulang saat mereka melewati taman.

"Ada apa?"

"Anak itu menangis," kata Kris sambil menunjuk anak kecil yang sedang menangis di ayunan.

"Hmm, ayo kita ke sana. Mungkin dia tersesat dan tak bisa pulang," kata Tuan Wu.

Kris hampir saja menepuk bahu anak itu kalau tidak mendengar suara seseorang yang biasa mengejeknya menyeletuk.

"Lihat! Dua orang monster sekarang berteman!" seru anak itu sebelum berlari dengan teman-temannya sambil tertawa mengejek.

Kris langsung mengeraskan rahangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut ayahnya. Walau sudah berulang kali mendengar ejekan itu, tetap saja hatinya akan langsung panas.

"Jangan nangis," kata anak itu sambil mengusap air mata yang masih meleleh di wajahnya.

"Maaf, karena Tao nangis kalian jadi ke sini. Karena Tao nangis, gege jadi ikut diejek. Maaf... gege bukan monster kok. Yang mereka ejek itu Tao," kata anak itu.

Tao mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke pipinya dengan kasar hingga pipinya yang tembam itu memerah. Walau begitu, tangisannya justru malah semakin keras. Anak itu akhirnya menunduk dan terisak.

"Hei, kau bukan monster anak manis. Di mana rumahmu, paman akan antarkan kau pulang," kata Tuan Wu sambil mengelus kepala anak itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya terus memeluk Kris.

"Jangan sentuh Tao!" seru anak itu panik sambil berjalan menjauh. Anak itu bahkan sampai terjatuh karena panik.

"Hei, tidak apa. Paman bukan orang jahat," kata Tuan Wu lembut.

"Jangan! Jangan sentuh Tao. Kalau paman menyentuh Tao, nanti paman mati sama seperti mama dan baba. Mereka bilang mama dan baba Tao meninggal karena menyentuh Tao. Tao tidak mau!" kata anak itu sambil terduduk di tanah.

"TAO!" seru seorang lelaki dari kejauhan. Wajahnya tampak lega saat melihat anak itu ada di dekatnya setelah berusaha keras mencari anak itu.

"Baba..." lirih anak itu.

"BABA!" seru anak itu sambil berlari memeluk lelaki itu.

"Tao," lelaki itu langsung menggendong tubuh mungilnya dan menenangkan anak itu.

"Untunglah... kenapa kabur lagi dari rumah? Baba khawatir sekali..."

"Hiks... maaf... Tao mau mencari mama...Tao mau mama..." racau anak itu.

"Sssh... sudah. Jangan menangis Tao. Ada baba di sini. Ayo, kita pulang. Kau tidak akan kenapa-napa," kata lelaki itu.

"Huang?"

"Lho? Wu?" gumam lelaki itu kaget.

...

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi di sini. Kau pindah dari China ke sini?" tanya Tuan Wu pada teman lamanya itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Tadinya kupikir Tao bisa mendapat teman kalau di Kanada, ternyata malah lebih parah daripada di China. Sudah setahun ini dia jadi sering sakit. Aku khawatir sekali padanya," kata Tuan Huang sendu.

"Sebenarnya anak itu bukan anak kandungmu kan? Kudengar kau belum menikah. Dia anak angkat kan? Aku tahu siapa kau Huang," kata Tuan Wu.

"Ya, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan dia. Ayahnya meninggal sebelum dia lahir. Kalau anak itu masuk panti sosial, tak akan ada yang bisa memberinya rasa aman dan cinta," kata Mr. Huang.

"Tao sebenarnya kenapa? Dia menolak keras untuk disentuh," Tanya Tuan Wu.

"Tao sakit sejak kecil. Sakit turunan dari orang tuanya. Dia terjangkit HIV/AIDS," kata Tuan Huang sedih.

"Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi, sejak kecil Tao gampang sekali sakit. Tubuhnya lemah sejak lahir. Walau pada awalnya aku mengangkatnya sebagai anak karena rasa belas kasih, sekarang aku sungguh mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri. Kalau memang hidupnya tidak bisa lama, aku ingin dia memiliki kenangan bahagia," kata Tuan Huang.

Tanpa dua orang itu sadari, Kris berjalan masuk ke kamar Tao. Anak itu bisa melihat Tao meringkuk di dalam selimut dengan wajah yang basah. Anak itu bahkan menangis dalam tidurnya. Kris tahu betapa beratnya Tao menghadapi hidup. Dia tak percaya akan menemui orang yang mirip dengan dirinya. Dia memang dianugerahi kekuatan dan semakin kuat dirinya, semakin berat bebannya, tapi Tao... Tao tak bisa apa-apa. Dia tidak memiliki apa-apa, tapi masih harus menderita seperti ini.

"Aku mau mama..." igau anak itu.

"Sssh... Tao-er, kenapa menangis dalam tidurmu?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Eungh...siapa?" tanya Tao yang terbangun karena merasakan sentuhan yang asing di kepalanya. Hanya baba angkatnya yang mau dan dia ijinkan menyentuhnya, jadi dia bisa membedakan rasa sentuhan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Kris. Aku malaikatmu Tao," kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Malaikat? Kau tidak punya sayap," kata Tao polos.

"Sayapku tidak bisa dilihat olehmu, tapi aku bisa terbang sebagai bukti kalau aku ini memang malaikatmu," kata Kris.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya,"

Kris berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya. Dia ingin terbang dan harus bisa melayang sekarang juga untuk anak di hadapannya ini. Dia harus bisa. Tiba-tiba, Kris merasa tubuhnya seringan bulu. Perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya terangkat. Dia berusaha untuk lebih berkonsentrasi agar kekuatannya tidak berlebihan dan membuatnya menabrak langit-langit kamar Tao. Dia melayang cukup tinggi, membuat Tao langsung berseru kagum.

"Woaa! Bisa terbang," kata Tao senang.

"Ya, aku bisa," kata Kris yang sangat senang karena mulai bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sepenuhnya. Lebih dari itu dia senang karena akhirnya ada orang yang bahagia, benar-benar bahagia karena kekuatannya.

"Aku juga mau terbang," kata Tao.

"Nanti ya, kalau gege sudah lebih kuat, gege akan membawa Tao terbang ke mana pun. Nanti Tao bisa ke mana pun yang Tao inginkan," kata Kris sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan seumur hidupnya.

"Sungguh? Ke mana pun? Ke tempat mama juga?" tanya Tao.

"Kalau ke tempat mama Tao, gege tidak bisa," kata Kris membuat senyuman anak itu memudar.

"Tao..."

"Tidak apa gege. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Tao.

"Tao, mamamu sangat menyayangimu. Di surga sana, mamamu selalu bercerita padaku kalau dia senang melihat Tao punya baba yang baik, tapi dia sedih karena Tao selalu menangis," kata Kris sambil duduk di samping Tao dan memeluknya.

"Mama bilang seperti itu?"

"Mama Tao juga menangis setiap kali Tao menangis. Mama Tao benar-benar sedih karena saat ini tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tao, jadi aku menggantikan mama Tao untuk berada di sampingmu," kata Kris lembut.

"Gege ke sini karena mama meminta gege?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Ya, aku di sini karena mama Tao yang memintanya. Jadi, sampai sekarang dan selama-lamanya, aku akan mendampingi dan menyayangi Tao," kata Kris lagi.

"Tidak akan meninggalkan Tao? Gege mau jadi teman Tao?" tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tao. Aku janji," kata Kris lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

hehehe

Gimana? Banyak yang minta supaya author langsung ke masa mereka gede aja, tapi author sudah buat plotnya perlahan-lahan supaya lebih mengena (maybe). Terus buat yang review di chapter 1 kemarin terima kasih banyak.

Author sudah baca review kalian semua.

Di chapter kedua ini, author berharap review yang lebih banyak. Kalau yang review sudah lebih dari sepuluh untuk chapter dua, baru author publish chapter 3 nya. OK?


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Chanbaek Shipper ayo merapat! Di chapter ini juga bakalan muncul Lay, Chen, dan D.O!**

**Ochaken present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Another Meeting**

**18 Agustus 2000, Jeju, Korea Selatan.**

"Baekki! Baekki! Baekki, kau di mana?" seru seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat keriting sambil berlari-lari di taman.

"Baekki?" tanya anak itu. Tangisannya hampir saja meledak kalau anak lain yang dicarinya tidak segera memeluk anak itu dari belakang.

"Aku di sini Chanie," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baekki!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh terlalu terbawa perasaan. Kau mau membakar taman di rumah sampai habis? Kalau eomma dan appa melihatnya bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Mianhe Baekki, kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku dengan baik. Aku baru bisa tenang kalau kau ada di sampingku," kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Arra...aku tidak marah Chanie, tapi kau benar-benar harus berlatih. Kekuatanmu harus dikendalikan," kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekki, bagaimana caranya Baekki mengendalikan kekuatan Baekki?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya berpikir untuk mengeluarkan cahaya kecil, maka aku bisa mengeluarkannya. Saat aku tidak menginginkannya, cahaya itu akan padam. Kalau aku ingin yang lebih besar, aku berpikir lagi untuk mengeluarkannya dan cahayanya akan membesar," kata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

"Kau pasti bisa Chanie, mau kutemani berlatih?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi," kata Chanyeol sambil menyentuh lengan kanan Baekhyun yang masih dililit perban.

Dua bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk membantu Chanyeol berlatih. Sedikit berhasil karena Chanyeol akhirnya bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya saat melihat Baekhyun terluka. Tapi, Chanyeol harus berusaha sangat keras saat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Itu membutuhkan sangat banyak tenaga.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah saat melihat Baekhyun yang meringis saat dia menyentuh ringan luka itu. Luka itu pasti masih sangat sakit dan rasanya panas sekali. Padahal menurut dokter, luka bakar itu tidak parah dan harusnya bisa cepat sembuh. Apa karena api yang mengenainya tidak biasa, makanya lukanya semakin sulit sembuh?

"Kalian di sini? Appa mencari kalian kemana-mana dari tadi," kata Tuan Park.

Semenjak kematian Nyonya Park, Tuan Park tinggal bersama Nyonya Byun dan mengasuh dua anak mereka bersama-sama. Walau tak terikat pernikahan dan tak saling mencintai, mereka sadar kalau mereka harus bersama untuk anak-anak mereka. Anak-anak membutuhkan appa dan eomma yang lengkap dan menyayangi mereka.

"Appa!"

"Appa dan eomma membawa saudara baru untuk kalian," kata Tuan Park.

"Saudara? Eomma hamil? Itu oleh-oleh dari kepergian kalian ke China untuk kami?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pabbo Chanie! Memangnya anak bisa secepat itu dibuat!" kata Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Kami mengadopsi seorang anak di China. Kalian tahu kan kalau kami berusaha mencari-cari anak-anak seperti kalian di seuruh dunia ini. Barangkali dengan begitu kalian bisa saling berlatih bersama dan tidak perlu hidup terisolir seperti ini," kata Tuan Park lembut.

"Jadi?"

"Kalian lihat saja dia sendiri," kata Tuan Park sambil menggandeng dua orang itu ke tempat Nyonya Byun yang sedang mengganti pakaian anak itu dengan pakaian baru yang lebih hangat dan nyaman untuknya. Saat melihat kehadiran dua anak itu, anak lelaki itu malah bersembunyi di belakang Nyonya Byun dan membuat wanita itu tertawa.

Anak lelaki itu bertubuh sangat kurus dengan kulit putih. Wajahnya juga tirus. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan kelihatan sangat halus. Melihat perawakannya yang lebih kecil daripada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka pasti tidak percaya kalau anak itu setahun lebih tua dari mereka.

"Lay, mereka adikmu," kata Tuan Park lembut.

"Baekki, Chanie, ini akan menjadi saudara kalian. Dia lebih tua setahun daripada kalian. Namanya Zhang Yi Xing. Kalian harus akur," kata Nyonya Byun.

"Nah, Baekki, tolong temani dia ya, eomma dan appa masih harus mengurus dokumen adopsi. Kalian baik-baik di rumah, jangan bermain-main yang berbahaya. Terutama kau Park Chanyeol," kata Tuan Park sambil menepuk kepala dua anak itu.

"Ne, appa," kata keduanya.

"Hai," sapa Chanyeol canggung.

"Aku Baekhyun, panggil saja aku Baekki. Dia Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanie. Lay Hyung, kau punya kemampuan apa?" tanya Baekhyun ceria.

"Ah, eum...aku...aku sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan ini kemampuan apa," kata Lay terbata-bata.

"Kau mau melihat kekuatanku? Aku bisa mengeluarkan cahaya," kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya. Cahayanya lembut dan kecil, tapi cukup menyakitkan saat dilihat. Baekhyun bisa menempelkan cahaya itu ke tanaman yang ada di sana. Beberapa kali dia mengeluarkan cahaya dan menempelkan cahaya-cahaya itu di semak-semak.

"Hebat..." gumam Lay tanpa sadar.

"Terima kasih,"

"Eum, itu bagaimana cara mematikannya?" tanya Lay lagi.

Baekhyun kembali mengambil cahaya-cahaya itu dan menggenggamnya. Perlahan, cahaya itu padam dan akhirnya menghilang sama sekali.

"Chanyeol juga bisa, tapi masih belum bisa mengendalikannya," kata Baekhyun.

"Kemampuanku adalah mengeluarkan api," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kenapa sedih? Itu kemampuan yang bagus," kata Lay.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat orang lain terluka karenanya. Seperti itu," tunjuk Chanyeol pada lengan Baekhyun yang dililit perban.

"Itu kecelakaan," kata Baekhyun cepat sambil menyembunyikan lengannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau terluka? Aku bisa mengobatinya," kata Lay.

"Hyung bisa? Tapi, dokter saja tidak bisa mengobatinya," kata Chanyeol tak percaya.

Lay menunjukkan suatu bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya. Gambar unicorn kelihatan sangat jelas di sana. Lay bisa melihat lambang cahaya yang mirip dengan bekas luka di tangannya itu di punggung tangan Baekhyun. Sekarang dia mengerti maksud Tuan Park. Yang terlahir seperti dirinya memang ada dan dua orang di depannya adalah salah satu yang sama dengannya. Di luar sana mungkin masih ada juga yang sama dengannya.

"Itu mirip dengan ini," kata Chanyeol sambil membuka kemejanya. Di dada pemuda itu, ada lambang burung phoenix.

"Tadinya aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi setiap kekuatanku keluar, gambar di tubuhku ini selalu mengeluarkan cahaya," kata Baekhyun sambil melihat punggung tangannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu Baekki," kata Lay sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan tangannya yang berperban. Aneh sekali, saat Lay yang menyentuh tangannya, dia tidak merasakan sakit dan panas. Sebaliknya dia merasa luka di tangannya itu terasa sangat sejuk. Dalam hati, Baekhyun bisa menebak apa kemampuan Lay.

"Kalian yakin mau melihat ini? Ini luka yang cukup parah dan aku harus membuka perbannya kalau ingin menyembuhkan ini," kata Lay lagi.

"Aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku...aku tidak berani. Mianhe Baekki, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku tunggu di dalam saja ya," kata Chanyeol pelan.

"Ne, masuk saja Chanie, aku pasti sudah sembuh saat masuk nanti," kata Baekhyun.

"Lay Hyung, tolong ya," kata Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

Lay membuka perban itu perlahan hingga seluruhnya terbuka. Walau tadi Baekhyun bilang sudah terbiasa, dia ngeri juga melihat luka itu hingga akhirnya dia memalingkan wajahnya. Lay tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah berulang kali dia dibawa suster kepala yang merawatnya untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terluka parah dalam perang dan pemberontakan. Dia sudah sering melihat yang lebih parah daripada luka itu.

"Lay Hyung, kau sudah sering melihat luka seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah sering Baekki-ah, sangat-sangat sering malah. Pastor memintaku untuk ikut merawat orang-orang yang terluka karena perang atau pemberontakan. Walau takut, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Kadang aku membenci kekuatan yang membuatku bisa mimpi buruk berhari-hari ini. Aku selalu takut di lokasi perang itu," kata Lay sambil menangis.

"Aku takut bagaimana kalau aku diserang? Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri Baekki. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan sel tubuh yang sudah mati. Kemampuanku juga terbatas dan tidak sepraktis kelihatannya," kata Lay lagi.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kemampuan hyung itu sangat berharga. Bukankah hyung sudah berhasil menyembuhkan banyak orang dengan kekuatan hyung itu termasuk aku. Hyung nanti pasti punya banyak orang yang sangat menyayangimu," kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Lay.

"Hmm, terima kasih Baekki," kata Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, masuk, Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggu kita di dalam dari tadi," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya,"

...

**Waktu yang sama, Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"Chen, bisakah kau hentikan itu? Ahjumma mau menjemur pakaian," kata seorang wanita dengan nada lembut.

"Itu tidak akan hujan ahjumma. Itu hanya petir dan mendung. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaiamana caranya mengusir petir itu. Aku juga lelah mendengar suaranya," kata Chen sedih.

"Arraseo, maafkan ahjumma. Cobalah untuk menghentikannya sekarang. Barangkali kau bisa," kata wanita itu lagi.

"Akan kuusahakan," kata Chen lagi.

"Ah, Chen, tuan besar mencarimu dari tadi," kata wanita itu sebelum lupa.

Chen tidak ingat sejak kapan dia tinggal di rumah ini. Yang dia ingat adalah dia bangun di suatu pagi dan tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di rumah itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat lagi kehidupan yang dia jalani sebelum pagi hari saat dia bangun itu. Ada seorang lelaki kaya yang mengaku bahwa dialah yang merawat Chen sejak kecil. Lelaki itu bilang Chen tertabrak mobil dan tidak bangun selama seminggu hingga akhirnya melupakan masa lalunya. Lelaki itu meminta Chen untuk memanggilnya ahjussi, bukan appa. Chen tak keberatan, toh dia memang bukan anak lelaki itu.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuklah Chen," kata seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Ahjussi memanggilku? Maaf aku baru datang," kata Chen.

"Chen, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Kemarilah dan beri salam untuk keluarga Do," kata lelaki itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Anyeong haseo," kata Chen.

"Halo, kau yang bernama Chen? Anak yang tampan," kata wanita itu.

"Gomawo ahjumma,"

"Anak yang sopan," kata sang lelaki.

"Chen, tuan dan nyonya Do akan pergi selama enam bulan ke luar negeri dan karena hanya enam bulan, tidak mungkin anak mereka pindah sekolah, jadi anak mereka akan dititipkan di sini," kata lelaki itu.

"Ayo, beri salam ke mereka Kyungsoo," kata Tuan Do pada anak lelaki berwajah manis dan bermata bulat itu.

"Anyeong,"

"Sayang, kau baik-baiklah di sini bersama dengan ahjussi dan Chen. Jadilah anak yang baik selama kami tidak ada," kata Nyonya Do.

"Ne, eomma,"

"Jangan sampai telat makan, jadilah anak yang rajin. Jangan juga tidur terlalu larut. Eomma pasti kembali untuk menjemputmu. Maafkan eomma ya, sampai jumpa chagy," kata Nyonya Do dengan wajah sedih.

"Ne, eomma, cepatlah kembali untuk menjemputku," kata Kyungsoo.

"Appa dan eomma mencintaimu sayang," kata Tuan Do.

"Ne,"

"Kami titip anak kami ya. Kami pergi dulu," kata Tuan Do sambil membungkuk dan memeluk istrinya sambil membawa wanita yang kelihatannya tidak mau pergi itu keluar dari sana. Chen dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat mobil yang dikendarai dua orang itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman itu.

"Chen, ajaklah Kyungsoo ke kamarnya," kata lelaki itu.

"Ne,"

Chen lalu membawakan barang anak lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di kamar Chen...

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau mau tidur bersamaku di sini? Ada satu single bed kosong di sini dan aku selalu merasa tidak enak saat sisi itu kosong. Aku merasa ada yang kurang," kata Chen.

"Tentu, tak masalah,"

"Gomawo. Mau kubantu membereskan bajumu?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Hmm, gomawo hyung,"

Chen membantu Kyungsoo memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam lemari. Tak sengaja, Chen melihat suatu lambang menyerupai tato di jari telunjuk hingga jari manis tangan Kyungsoo.

"Eum, Kyungsoo-ah, kenapa tanganmu itu?"

"Ah, ini? Ini tanda lahir. Agak aneh memang," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, apa tanda itu pernah...eum...mengeluarkan cahaya?" tanya Chen tiba-tiba.

"Cahaya? Tidak pernah hyung. Hyung terlalu banyak nonton TV," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

'_Tidak pernah? Berarti itu hanya kebetulan. Tapi...kenapa mirip sekali?'_

Chen memandang tangannya yang dia balut dengan perban. Dia merasa risih setiap kali melihat tanda lahir di tangannya bercahaya aneh. Karena itulah, dia membalut tangannya. Hingga akhirnya dia tahu kalau itulah yang menyebabkan petir tak kunjung henti di sekitarnya, tapi dia tak bisa mengendalikannya.

Tanda yang bercahaya itu mirip sekali dengan tanda lahir di tangan Kyungsoo, hanya saja bedanya di tangannya, dari jari tengah hingga kelingking.

.

.

.

Tbc

Author update 3 chapter sekaligus buat minta maaf. Deep bow...

Dan maaf buat Taoris Shipper, di sini nggak ada moment Taoris... TTATT

Tapi, di chapter depan ada kok Taoris momentnya

Author harap kalian mau review walaupun review untuk 3 chapter ini dijadiin satu

Mau sendiri-sendiri juga Ok kok.

Terus ini tadinya harusnya udah ke publish berhari-hari yang lalu, tapi akun author mendadak di banded sama ffn, untung udah balik

hiks...


	4. Chapter 4

**Akhirnya ke masa remaja anak-anak ini!**

**Ochaken Present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**This is Time to Meet**

**30 April 2007**

"Gege, apa baba tidak apa-apa sekarang?" tanya Tao yang sedang melihat hujan di luar. Baju mereka basah karena kehujanan. Mereka baru saja lari dari rumah mereka atas perintah kedua baba mereka. Sudah berkali-kali seperti ini. Biasanya setelah beberapa saat, baba mereka akan muncul dan akhirnya menjemput mereka untuk pindah ke tempat lain, bahkan hingga ke luar negeri.

"Entahlah Tao. Baba tak bisa dihubungi," kata Kris yang juga khawatir.

Kris mengkhawatirkan keadaan babanya, tapi dia yakin babanya tidak akan kenapa-napa. Yang dia khawatirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana keadaan Tao. Tubuh pemuda itu basah kuyup dengan wajah sangat pucat. Betapa bodohnya dia karena tadi tidak membawa jas hujan sebelum lari, tapi mereka sangat panik tadi.

"Tao, ganti bajumu dulu..." kata Kris.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" pemuda itu memegang dadanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris yang semakin khawatir.

"Hmm... uhuk!"

Tao malah mendorong Kris menjauh darinya dan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setiap kali mereka pindah, mereka membeli dua rumah. Satu rumah untuk ditinggali dan yang satu lagi untuk keadaan darurat seperti saat pengejar mereka muncul. Saat menunjukkan rumah ini dulu, baba mereka sudah pernah menunjukkan letak-letak kamar mandi, bahan makanan yang tahan berbulan-bulan, dan yang lainnya yang kira-kira dibutuhkan untuk bersembunyi.

Kris langsung mengikuti Tao ke kamar mandi. Dia bisa melihat pemuda itu duduk di depan kloset sambil memuntahkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Kris percayai. Darah pekat itu keluar, mengeluarkan bau amis dan bau besi khas darah.

"Ukh..."

"Tao, kau merasakan sakit? Di mana yang sakit? Apa ada obat yang harus kau minum sekarang?" tanya Kris khawatir. Pemuda itu ikut bersimpuh di samping Tao membantu menyangga tubuh pemuda itu.

Tao tidak menjawab apa-apa . Setelah rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya berkurang dan dia bisa menahannya, Tao mengambil gayung dan air lalu membersihkan wajahnya.

"Ini biasa ge. Gege tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Setelah minum obat yang biasanya aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kelelahan karena dikejar sejauh ini tadi," kata Tao.

Memang saat mereka kabur tadi, mereka benar-benar tidak siap. Mereka tak bisa membawa apa pun bersama mereka dan persediaan obat darurat Tao di rumah itu juga tidak terlalu banyak. Obat itu mungkin hanya cukup untuk seminggu. Kris sungguh harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Tao. Sudah hampir enam jam sejak dia meninggalkan rumah dan baba mereka tidak datang. Kemungkinan besar kedua orang itu sudah ditangkap.

"Biasa? Kau sudah sering muntah darah seperti ini? Sebenarnya sekarang kau sedang sakit apa?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Bukan sakit ge, sejak kecil tubuhku sudah rusak dan kelihatannya sekarang semakin parah. Mungkin ini batasnya karena aku semakin sering mimisan dan muntah darah," kata Tao sambil menunduk. Dia tak mungkin berbohong pada Kris.

"Tao..."

"Untuk sekarang, aku pasti akan bertahan. Kalau aku pergi dari dunia ini sekarang, maka hidupku sungguh tak ada artinya," kata Tao.

Tangan Kris terulur untuk membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan badan pemuda itu panas. Sudah dia duga, begitu kena hujan sedikit, Tao akan langsung demam. Semoga yang ini tidak parah karena akan sangat sulit untuk sembuh.

"Berjanjilah pada gege untuk selalu berada di samping gege. Berjanjilah," kata Kris dengan suara bergetar.

"Gege...?"

Kris harusnya paham, saat dia memutuskan jalan hidupnya untuk memberikan pada Tao kebahagiaan, Kris tidak boleh menuntut apa pun dari Tao, tapi kali ini saja... Hanya sekali ini saja dia ingin sekali Tao selalu ada di sampingnya. Bila Tao tidak ada, bagaimana cara Kris untuk hidup? Tao adalah alasan dan tujuannya. Kalau Tao tidak ada nanti, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Tao, gege tidak pernah minta apa-apa padamu kan? Sekarang, gege ingin kau berjanji kalau kau akan ada di samping gege," kata Kris lagi.

"Gege...gege maaf...maaf..."

Kris harusnya sudah tahu. Saat dia memutuskan bahwa Tao adalah tujuan hidupnya dan menyadari keadaan Tao, Kris harusnya tahu kalau suatu saat nanti Tao akan pergi. Tao tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuknya.

"Maafkan aku ge... aku tidak bisa... maafkan aku," kata Tao dengan suara parau. Dia merasa sudah menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia karena membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu merasa sedih.

Kris merasa ditampar mendengar suara Tao yang parau. Dia sudah janji pada Tao untuk memberikan kebahagiaan. Saat ini, sudah pasti Tao lah yang paling takut. Seharusnya dia tidak menunjukkan rasa sedihnya tadi. Harusnya dia mengatakan pada Tao bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Harusnya dia mendorong Tao untuk memikirkan hidupnya, bukan memikirkan kematian yang mendekatinya terlalu cepat.

"Sshhh... jangan menangis Tao. Gege yang bodoh karena meminta yang aneh-aneh. Apa pun yang terjadi gege tak akan pernah meninggalkan Tao. Gege kan pernah bilang kalau gege adalah malaikat pelindung Tao," kata Kris menenangkan Tao.

"Tapi..."

"Percayalah pada gege. Apa gege pernah berbohong?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau percaya pada gege kan?"

"Tao... Tao percaya pada gege...dulu maupun sekarang dan sampai kapan pun nanti, gege adalah orang yang akan Tao percayai dan sayangi," kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Gege mencintaimu Tao-er, sangat-sangat mencintaimu," kata Kris lembut.

"Tao juga," kata Tao dalam pelukan Kris.

'_Aku sungguh mencintaimu Tao. Bukan mencintai seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu aku sungguh salah, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu...maafkan aku Tuhan. Biarlah aku mencintai cahaya yang Kau berikan untuk hidupku yang gelap ini...'_

Tengah malam...

"Engh...ungh...gege...dingin..." racau Tao dalam tidurnya.

Kris yang menjagainya semalam sangat bingung. Dia sudah menumpuk berlapis-lapis selimut tebal di atas tubuh Tao dan juga memakaikan jaket, sweater, kaos kaki, dan apa pun untuk membuat anak itu hangat. Kris yang melihat Tao saja sudah merasa kepanasan.

"Gege harus bagaimana Tao? Selimutnya sudah habis," kata Kris sambil mengusap dahi Tao yang berkeringat dingin.

"Dingin..."

"Tao..."

Kris perlahan-lahan membuka selimut itu selapis, demi selapis. Dia juga melepaskan jaket dan sweater Tao sebelum melepas kemejanya sendiri. Pemuda itu lalu membuka kancing piyama Tao.

"Gege?" tanya Tao yang terbangun.

"Sshh... gege tak akan melakukan apa-apa Tao. Gege hanya akan membuatmu lebih hangat," kata Kris lembut.

Kris lalu memeluk tubuh itu lembut. Kris sungguh miris saat merasakan betapa kurusnya tubuh pemuda yang dia peluk itu. Tubuh Tao sangat panas.

"Tao, kau merasa lebih hangat sekarang?" tanya Kris.

"Hmm," gumam Tao sambil semakin melesakkan badannya ke arah Kris. Kris sebenarnya merasa kepanasan, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia juga memeluk Tao semakin erat.

"Maafkan gege Tao. Sendainya boleh, gege lebih ingin gege saja yang sakit. Gege tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini," kata Kris.

"Kalau gege yang sakit, Tao juga tidak akan sanggup melihatnya ge. Gege sudah melakukan sangat banyak hal untukku, menangis dan tertawa bersamaku. Itu lebih dari cukup untukku. Kau benar-benar malaikat dari Tuhan yang dikirim mama untukku," kata Tao.

"Wo ai ni," kata Kris lembut.

"Wo ye ai ni ge," kata Tao lirih.

"Bukan yang seperti itu Tao. Gege mencintaimu sebagai seorang lelaki. Gege sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dari lubuk hati gege yang terdalam. Rasa cinta yang lebih daripada rasa cinta gege untuk baba, mama, dan mei mei. Rasa cinta gege untukmu bahkan lebih daripada untuk diri gege sendiri," kata Kris membuat tubuh Tao menegang.

"Ge, kita ini lelaki," kata Tao.

"Aku tidak peduli Tao. Ini perasaanku. Walau kau tidak bisa membalasnya, gege tidak masalah. Gege malah lebih berharap Tao tidak membalasnya karena gege tahu perasaan ini salah. Maafkan gege," kata Kris.

"Kenapa aku ge...? Kenapa?"

"Karena hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku dilahirkan untukmu. Aku ada untuk mencintai dan menyayangimu, selalu mendampingimu, memberimu semangat dan dorongan. Sekeras apa pun aku berpikir kemungkinan lain, hatiku selalu menjawab bahwa kau adalah tujuanku. Kenapa aku lahir di dunia, kenapa kita bisa sampai bertemu, aku tak bisa memikirkan alasan lain selain untuk mencintaimu," kata Kris.

"Gege hanya akan merasa kehilangan..."

"Aku tahu dan anehnya aku tetap mencintaimu dengan sangat. Setiap hari aku semakin merasa mencintaimu. Perasaanku terasa semakin besar hingga aku sendiri juga tidak bisa mengontrolnya," kata Kris.

"Gege, aku tidak pantas untukmu," kata Tao sambil menangis.

"Akulah yang tidak pantas untukmu Tao. Aku ini lelaki gagal. Aku gagal melindungi kedua orang tuaku. Aku gagal berbakti dan membuat mereka bahagia. Aku gagal untuk membuatmu merasa bahagia...bahkan sekarang aku membuatmu menangis," kata Kris sambil menghapus air mata Tao.

"Gege, apakah ini tidak salah? Apa cinta kita tidak salah?"

"Tao?"

Kita? Apa Kris sedang mengigau atau dia salah mengartikan maksud Tao?

"Gege, aku juga mencintaimu...sangat... aku menyukaimu melebihi apa pun sampai-sampai saat melihatmu, hatiku rasanya mau meledak. Setiap mendengar suaramu, aku merasa pipiku begitu panas. Hanya memikirkanmu bisa membuatku tersenyum," kata Tao lagi.

"Tao..."

"..."

"Tao, wo ai ni. Wo ai ni... terima kasih sudah mencintaiku juga..."

"Aku juga ge..."

Kris merasa dunianya begitu indah saat memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Kepingan puzzle hatinya yang hilang terasa lengkap kembali...

...

**Satu minggu kemudian di sebuah rumah di Jeju, dekat dengan rumah persembunyian Kris dan Tao**

"Appa dan eomma menemukan satu orang lagi Baekki," kata Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pendek, hanya saja Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi.

"Oh? Nugu?"

"Dia anak sahabat appa. Setelah berdiskusi, mereka sepakat untuk tinggal bersama kita di sini," kata Chanyeol.

"Dia sungguh punya kekuatan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, di dadanya ada lambang yang sama dengan milik kita bertiga. Kemampuannya sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Dia bisa mengendalikan air dan katanya dia sudah sangat ahli sama denganmu Baekki," kata Chanyeol sedih.

"Jangan sedih Channie, Lay Hyung juga belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya seratus persen. Kata appa, kemampuan Lay Hyung untuk menyembuhkan orang itu harusnya bisa juga untuk menyembuhkan penyakit. Bukankah sudah tiga tahun terakhir dia berlatih sangat keras. Apa kau masih juga tidak mau berlatih?"

"Tidak Baekki, aku lebih memilih menekan kekuatan ini daripada lepas kendali saat berlatih," kata Chanyeol.

Tak mereka sadari, pemuda yang tadi mereka bicarakan sudah ada di dekat mereka. Pemuda itu memiliki garis wajah yang tegas dengan mata yang teduh. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat dua orang itu mengobrol bersama dengan akrab. Kelihatannya, keputusan kedua orang tua anak itu untuk hidup terisolir benar. Mereka tak perlu merasakan sedih dan takut seperti yang dia alami.

"Anyeong," sapa anak itu.

"Anyeong, siapa namamu hyung?" tanya Baekhyun ramah.

"Namaku Kim Joon Myeon. Panggil saja aku Suho," kata Suho.

"Ha ha ha... kau mirip sekali dengan Lay Hyung. Nama asli dengan nama panggilan kalian sangat berbeda," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Lay?"

"Ah, hyung tidak tahu ya, Lay Hyung itu salah satu dari kita. Lay Hyung itu baik sekali. Hyung pasti akan langsung akrab kalau bertemu dengannya nanti," kata Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Memangnya ke mana dia?" tanya Suho.

"Di hutan, melatih kekuatannya," kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Lay Hyung benar-benar berlatih keras mengendalikan kekuatannya dan menambah kemampuan," kata Baekhyun.

"Kau mau melihatnya hyung?"

"Bolehkah?"

Di hutan, Lay berhadapan dengan bunga-bunga yang harusnya layu karena usia. Sudah berhari-hari dia berusaha, tapi bunga-bunga itu tidak bisa mekar lagi seperti sediakala. Dia berlatih dengan merawat tumbuhan dan hewan-hewan di hutan yang terluka. Yang paling membantunya adalah tumbuh-tumbuhan. Dia baru saja bisa menyatukan lagi dahan yang patah dan mengembalikan daun yang robek.

"Dia sedang apa?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Lihat saja," kata Baekhyun.

Suho melihat pemuda itu berlutut di depan bunga yang kelopaknya berguguran entah karena apa, kelihatannya karena dirusak binatang dan angin. Lay tersenyum sambil menyentuh kelopak bunga-bunga itu satu persatu dan menempelkannya hingga bunga mawar itu kembali mekar.

"Luar biasa," gumam Suho.

"Kekuatan kita ini kan menghabiskan stamina, jadi Lay Hyung berusaha keras melatih kekuatannya agar di saat darurat bisa dilakukan secara maraton," kata Baekhyun.

"Gawat! Hujan!" seru Chanyeol kaget.

Suho langsung membuat barrier dari air untuk memayungi mereka berdua. Suho lalu berjalan ke arah Lay yang tampaknya tak peduli pada hujan. Pemuda itu langsung menghamparkan payung air di atas tubuh mereka yang basah kuyup. Setelah memastikan hujan tak akan menembus barrier itu, Suho menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menarik air yang membuat tubuh keduanya basah.

Lay menoleh ke arah Suho yang ternyata sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dia sedikit kaget melihat payung air transparan di atas kepalanya.

"Walau punya kemamuan penyembuh, tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan dirimu basah Lay. Air hujan itu jahat, walau mereka memang cantik," kata Suho.

"Siapa?"

"Aku juga akan menjadi anggota keluarga kalian setelah ini," kata Suho lembut.

...

"Sial!" gerutu Kris.

Pemuda itu terbang sambil memeluk tubuh Tao. Pengejar mereka bisa menemukan rumah mereka. Ini terlalu cepat. Apa mereka harus tertangkap sekarang? Tidak! Bagaimana nasib Tao nanti kalau mereka sampai tertangkap?

"Gege..."

"Tenanglah Tao, gege rasa kita sudah aman. Mereka tak akan bisa berpikir kalau kita kabur lewat udara," kata Kris lembut.

"Mereka sudah pergi?"

"Sudah, aku melihat rumah di sana Tao. Kita harus minta bantuan," kata Kris saat hendak turun.

"Ge, jangan... bagaimana mereka nanti kalau kita harus melibatkan mereka?"

"Tao..."

"Jangan..." lirih Tao sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

"Bertahanlah Tao. Aku janji kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Kris sambil mendarat tak jauh dari rumah itu.

Pemuda itu lalu berlari ke arah rumah itu. Dia sudah sangat lelah karena sudah lama tidak terbang. Tapi, tetap dipaksakannya kakinya untuk berlari.

Baekhyun memekik kaget melihat kondisi dua orang yang bertemu dengan mereka di tengah jalan itu. Wajah keduanya pucat pasi karena kedinginan, terutama anak lelaki yang digendong.

"Suho Hyung!" seru Chanyeol meminta Suho memayungi mereka juga.

"Tolong...! Tolong kami..." lirih Kris sebelum jatuh berlutut dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Chanyeol langsung menahan tubuh pemuda itu sebelum benar-benar jatuh menghantam tanah.

"Baekki, tolong aku. Dia sangat ringan. Kau pasti kuat menggendongnya," kata Chanyeol.

"Ne,"

"Lay Hyung, segeralah masuk ke dalam dan siapkan kamar. Suho Hyung, bantu aku memapahnya," kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha membuat Kris berdiri.

Di dalam rumah...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho khawatir.

"Ne, gomawo. Aku hanya kelelahan karena sudah lama tidak terbang seperti tadi," kata Kris spontan.

"Terbang?"

"Ah, lupakan..." kata Kris datar. Dia kaget kenapa sampai membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Kau bisa terbang...?"

"..."

"Apa kau punya tanda seperti ini? Yang akan bercahaya setiap kali menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk terbang?" tanya Suho sambil membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Terlihat lambang berbentuk tetesan air yang sangat indah.

"Itu..."

"Apa tanda itu mirip dengan ini?" tanya Suho sambil menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menarik air di tubuh Kris dan membuangnya keluar jendela untuk memperlihatkan cahaya dari lambang itu.

"Yang kumiliki...seperti ini," kata Kris sambil menunjukkan lambang naga di pergelangan tangannya.

...

"Bagaimana Lay?" tanya Tuan Kim dan semua orang dewasa di sana.

"Ini bukan penyakit. Tubuhnya bermasalah sejak awal. Aku tidak bisa secara total menyembuhkan anak ini. Aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan demamnya," kata Lay sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Lebih baik kita panggil dokter atau kita tanya dulu ke anak yang membawanya," kata Tuan Park. Nyonya Kim dan Nyonya Byun mengangguk setuju. Kedua lelaki itu keluar, meninggalkan dua wanita itu untuk merawat Tao dan juga Lay yang sedang menyembuhkan anak itu.

"Ehm, maaf nak, siapa namamu dan anak itu?" tanya Tuan Park.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan tuan. Dia Huang Zi Tao. Kami diserang berulang kali dan kabur. Kedua orang tua kami kelihatannya berhasil ditangkap dan kami tak tahu lagi harus ke mana. Tolonglah kami," pinta Kris sambil menunduk.

"Wu Yi Fan? Kau anak Wu Siwon? Benarkah itu?" tanya Tuan Kim kaget.

"Ne,"

"Astaga, kau sudah besar sekarang. Kau melupakan ahjussi? Ahjussi yang dulu membantumu berlatih terbang?" tanya Tuan Kim semangat.

"Young Woon ahjussi?"

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga. Ini takdir kita bisa bertemu di sini," kata Tuan Kim senang.

"Ahjussi, aku tidak bisa terus berada di sini. Pengejar itu mungkin saja akan melakukan hal buruk pada kalian semua," kata Kris sambil menunduk.

"Pengejar? Karena inikah ayahmu dan Huang Zhoumi meninggalkan Canada tanpa kabar?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Ne,"

"Young Woon-ah, sebenarnya Huang Zhoumi itu siapa? Kalau Wu Siwon memang teman kita sejak SMA," kata Tuan Park bingung.

"Zhoumi itu adalah dokter yang dulu menangani persalinan istriku. Dia dokter yang direkomendasikan oleh Siwon. Kurasa mereka berteman baik," kata Tuan Kim.

"Ahjussi, Tao harus secepatnya sadar dan meminum obatnya. Kalau tidak, dia bisa semakin parah," kata Kris panik.

"Obat? Anak itu sakit apa sebenarnya?"

"Tao bertubuh lemah sejak lahir dan hidup bergantung pada obat-obatan ahjussi. Kekebalan tubuhnya juga sudah dirusak virus. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana kalau begini terus," kata Kris dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Kekebalan tubuh? Jangan-jangan..."

"Jebal! Jangan sebut nama penyakit itu..." lirih Kris.

"Kita akan lakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Jangan berwajah seperti itu Kris. Anak itu tidak akan senang melihatmu menangis," kata Young Woon lembut.

.

.

.

tbc

Ada Hunhan di Chapter depan

hehehehe

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sekarang giliran Hunhan dan Kai**

**Ochaken Present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**We Still Together**

**30 April 2007, Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"Luhan Hyung... kita harus segera lari dari sini. Mereka semakin mendekat," kata Kai panik saat melihat Luhan bersandar di tembok yang menghimpit jalan tikus tempat mereka berlari.

"Pergilah Kai...aku sudah lelah...biarkan saja semuanya berakhir seperti ini...aku tidak sanggup lagi. Setidaknya aku masih bisa mengulur waktu untuk membuatmu pergi," kata Luhan dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Hyung..."

"Kalau hanya dirimu sendiri, kau pasti bisa teleport ke tempat yang jauh. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menghadang mereka," kata Luhan.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau. Kau bisa saja mati jadi bahan percobaan. Jangan seperti ini hyung," kata Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan dan meremasnya lembut untuk memberikan kekuatan pada pemuda itu.

"Lebih baik hanya aku yang tertangkap daripada kau juga," kata Luhan.

"Mereka di sana!" seru beberapa orang berbaju hitam dari kejauhan.

"Pergi!"

Luhan menatap Kai sedih. Ada harapan yang besar di sana... harapan agar pemuda di hadapannya akan baik-baik saja di dunia yang keras ini. Agar Kai bisa tertawa bahagia. Dia sudah gagal menyelematkan Sehun...dia tidak mau gagal lagi.

"Kita berjanji akan hadapi ini berdua kan hyung. Ini janji kita pada Sehun. Kita akan terus menunggunya berdua," kata Kai tanpa mempedulikan pengejar mereka.

"..."

"Tak ada artinya kalau hanya aku yang selamat hyung. Walau kita tertangkap, kita masih bersama. Saat kita bebas, kita juga akan bersama. Aku sudah janji pada Sehun untuk menjagamu," kata Kai.

BWOSH!

Tiba-tiba terpaan angin yang sangat kuat menghantam mereka. Kai terbelalak kaget saat tahu siapa yang sudah menghempaskan angin kuat itu. Ini bukan hal yang baik.

"Ukh," Kai berdiri di hadapan Luhan, berusaha menghalangi Luhan melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka.

"Sehun..." lirih Luhan.

Air mata pemuda itu menetes. Dia ingat betul perasaan saat Sehun mengeluarkan angin seperti ini. Rasa aman yang tak pernah berubah. Pelindung kokoh yang menjaganya. Kai melihat Sehun hanya sendirian dan melakukan teleportasi ke sana. Itu jebakan.

"Kai!" seru Luhan panik.

Terlambat, orang-orang itu berhasil menangkap Kai. Mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu ke leher Kai. Mungkin semacam obat bius. Mereka juga menyeret Sehun.

'_Aku akan melindungi Luhan Hyung. Biar aku yang menghadang mereka. Aku lebih kuat dari kalian. Bawa Luhan Hyung pergi Kai!'_

'_Aku berjanji pada Sehun akan melindungimu...'_

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu?" tanya salah satu orang itu sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Dia hanya orang biasa. Biarkan saja dia pergi. Toh, dia tak ada artinya," kata yang lain.

"Cepat angkut dua orang ini!" seru seseorang lain.

'_Hyung, aku akan jadi lebih kuat lagi. Saat itu nanti, hyung tidak perlu merasa takut pada apa pun dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu hyung,'_

'_Sehun sungghuh-sungguh dengan ucapannya hyung,' kata Kai._

"Sehun...Kai..."

'_Anak iblis!'_

'_Hyung bukan anak iblis. Hyung adalah seseorang yang istimewa,' kata Sehun._

'_Kau penting untukku hyung,' kata Sehun lagi._

Tepat saat orang itu akan membuka mobil, pandangan Luhan menjadi benar-benar kosong. Tanda di pergelangan tangannya bersinar sangat terang. Pemuda itu menghempaskan mobil itu hingga menabrak dinding. Semua orang menjerit kaget melihatnya.

Kai yang masih tersadar langsung melakukan teleportasi ke tempat Luhan sambil membawa Sehun. Kemampuan Luhan masih tidak terkontrol. Dia melempar apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya ke arah orang-orang itu secara membabi buta.

"Ukh...aku di mana...?" keluh Sehun. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Kai bersyukur karena Sehun kelihatan sudah kembali menjadi Sehun mereka.

"Sehun... tolong hentikan Luhan Hyung!" seru Kai panik. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas karena pengaruh obat.

"Kai?"

"Cepat hentikan Luhan Hyung..."

"Luhan..."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang kelihatannya tidak sedang dalam keadaan sadar. Pemuda menangis. Luhan menangis walau pandangannya kosong.

"Hyung! Hentikan..." kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"..."

"Hyung, ini aku Sehun...ini aku Sehunniemu. Berhenti hyung...Lulu Hyung, Luhannie Hyung, Hunnie Hyung...tolong berhenti," kata Sehun lembut. Pemuda itu berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Se...hun..."

"Ne, Hyung, ini aku Sehunniemu. Hentikan ini sekarang hyung," kata Sehun.

"AWAS!" teriak Kai panik.

DOR!

"Hyung!"

Sehun kaget karena Luhan masih bisa melindunginya. Peluru itu tepat mengenai bahu Luhan dan membuat pemuda itu langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kai, kau masih bisa membawanya pergi?"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi seperti dulu. Aku bisa, tapi kita tak akan tahu ke mana kita bisa pergi..."

"Ke mana saja Kai, yang penting pergi dari sini," kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Kai.

Dalam sekejap mereka langsung berpindah tempat membuat pengejar mereka mengumpat-umpat karena kesal.

"SIAL!"

...

**Kediaman Park, Jeju, Korea Selatan**

BRUAK!

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Akan kulihat," kata Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul.

Setelah merawat Tao, Lay langsung jatuh tertidur. Kris juga langsung tertidur karena kelelahan. Para orang tua pergi entah ke mana untuk membereskan beberapa hal, membeli obat, bahan makanan, dan pakaian. Mereka juga akan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada anak-anak itu.

Ini bukan hari yang menyenangkan untuk mereka, jadi, anak-anak itu memutuskan berkumpul di satu ruangan. Kris tertidur sambil memeluk Tao yang masih belum sadar. Lay sendiri tertidur di pangkuan Suho. Baekhyun tadi juga hampir tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol kalau saja tak ada suara tadi. Akan tetapi, suara itu tampaknya tidak membuat tiga orang yang sedang tidur itu terbangun. Hanya Lay yang terusik sedikit dan kembali tidur setelah menggeliat pelan.

"Aku ikut," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku khawatir mereka adalah pengejar atau orang jahat. Lebih aman kalau kau bersama Suho Hyung dan yang lain di sini," kata Chanyeol.

"Justru itu," kata Baekhyun takut.

"Ada tiga orang yang harus dilindungi di sini Baekki. Lay Hyung dan Kris Hyung tidak dalam kondisi bisa menggunakan kekuatan. Tao benar-benar butuh perlindungan," kata Chanyeol memberi pengertian.

"Jangan khawatir Baekki, hujan bilang yang datang tadi bukan sesuatu yang jahat. Walau hujan ini nakal, mereka tidak pernah berbohong," kata Suho menenangkan.

Dalam hati, Chanyeol benar-benar kagum dengan Suho yang bisa memanfaatkan air sebagai senjata dan juga sahabat terbaiknya. Pemuda itu bahkan bisa mencari informasi dari air dan memanfaatkan apa pun yang berbentuk seperti liquid. Pemuda itu bahkan bisa membantu Lay memompa darah untuk kembali mengalir ke jantung selagi Lay berusaha menyelematkan hidup dan menggerakkan jantung itu tadi.

Di luar...

"Di mana ini?" tanya Sehun lirih.

Mereka terjatuh keras sekali. Kai bahkan sampai pingsan karena jatuh. Biasanya Kai sudah menyiapkan medan pendaratan, tapi kali ini Kai benar-benar tidak menyiapkan apa-apa. Untung dia bisa menempatkan Luhan di atas tubuhnya, jadi pemuda itu tidak menghantam tanah. Kai bahkan tak bisa memperhitungkan di mana mereka akan keluar dari lubang teleportasi itu.

"Hyung... bertahanlah! Jebal!" kata Sehun sambil menangis.

Darah menggenang di mana-mana dan wajah Luhan benar-benar sangat pucat. Sebanyak apa darah yang sudah dikeluarkan pemuda itu? Baju dan wajah mereka berdua bahkan basah oleh darah.

"Kai, bangunlah! Bagaimana kita sekarang? Apa kau juga tidak baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun sambil mengguncang tubuh Kai yang terbaring di tanah.

Tubuh Kai juga sama pucatnya dengannya sekarang. Kulit berwarna tan itu seolah kehilangan warnanya, walau pemuda itu tak sampai sepucat Luhan. Kai memaksakan diri untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat mereka tadi. Stamina pemuda itu pasti sudah habis sekarang. Kai bisa saja mati kalau tidak segera ditolong sekarang.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Tolong! Tolong kami!" kata Sehun dengan wajah berlinangan air mata. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat karena kedinginan. Hujan mengaliri wajahnya, menyamarkan air mata, tapi Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas pemuda itu menangis.

Chanyeol merasakan deja vu. Dalam satu hari ini, ada berapa orang yang meminta pertolongan pada mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar sana? Perang dunia ketiga?

"Bawa temanmu masuk ke dalam. Aku akan membawa yang ini," kata Chanyeol sambil menggendong Kai di pundaknya.

"Hiks...gomawo...gomawo..."

"Sudah, berhentilah menangis. Kedua temanmu butuh pertolongan dan simpan tenagamu untuk menjelaskan semua keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun kembali menjerit untuk ketiga kalinya. Yang mendatangi mereka kali ini lebih mengenaskan. Jeritannya yang keras membuat Kris dan Lay terbangun. Kedua orang itu sama kagetnya dengan Suho dan Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang berlumuran darah.

"Astaga? Apa yang sudah terjadi di luar sana? Apa Korea sedang perang?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, bantu aku pindahkan mereka ke kamar lain. Kris kau temani Tao di sini saja," kata Chanyeol.

"Ne,"

Di ruangan lain.

"Baekki, ambilah handuk bersih yang banyak dan air hangat. Chanyeol, ambil kotak P3K di kamarku. Ada peralatan untuk menjahit luka dan operasi darurat," kata Lay tegas. Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan baju Luhan. Sehun hanya diam meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Dia sungguh tak mau kehilangan Luhan dan Kai.

Di ruangan lain, Suho sedang berusaha membuat Kai sedikit lebih hangat dengan menyelimuti dan mengeringkannya. Tadi, Lay sudah memberi pertolongan pertama untuk pemuda itu dengan infus yang dibeli untuk Tao.

"Kau bisa operasi hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Cepat! Ini keadaan darurat!" bentak Lay membuat Chanyeol langsung lari terbirit-birit mencari kotak yang dia maksud. Lay tidak pernah membentak seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Hyung, ini handuk dan air hangatnya," kata Baekhyun sambil membawa handuk dan air dalam baskom.

"Baekki, potong handuknya agar menjadi perban panjang. Kita tidak punya perban," kata Lay.

"Ne,"

"Hyung, ini kotakmu," kata Chanyeol.

"Baekki, cahaya!"

"Arraseo hyung," kata Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Terlalu terang," kata Lay lagi.

Ini situasi yang sangat menggemparkan dan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sangat kagum karena Lay masih bisa berpikiran logis dan mengambil setiap tindakan dengan tenang. Walau memang ketara sekali kalau Lay juga panik. Terlihat dari bentakan-bentakannya.

"Chanyeol, panggil Suho Hyung. Bawa di ke sini dan kau jagalah pemuda itu di kamarnya. Udara di sekitarmu itu hangat, berdiri atau duduk di sebelahnya akan sangat membantu. Bila dia sudah bekeringat, kau baru boleh pergi. Telepon juga eomma dan appa. Ceritakan semuanya dan minta mereka membeli obat," kata Lay cepat.

"Ne,"

"Aku di sini Lay," kata Suho.

"Hyung, berapa banyak darah tersisa di tubuhnya?"

"Masih dalam batas aman," kata Suho.

"Tolong kendalikan kadar air dan darah dalam tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan operasi," kata Lay.

"Lakukan itu Lay, pemuda itu butuh kekuatanmu. Kalau kita membiarkannya sampai eomma dan appa datang, anak itu bisa meninggal," kata Suho menenangkan.

"Kami percaya kau bisa hyung," kata Baekhyun yang masih berusaha membuat perban. Sedikit sulit karena tangannya bergetar. Belum lagi dia juga harus mempertahankan cahayanya agar konstan.

"Ne,"

...

Tiga jam kemudian

"Selesai," kata Lay lega. Walau dibilang operasi, Lay lebih banyak menyembuhkan luka dan jaringan yang rusak dengan kekuatannya. Barulah setelah jaringan yang terputus tersambung, Lay menjahit luka itu. Menyembuhkan jaringan betul-betul sulit dan lama. Untung kekuatannya bisa digunakan. Lay hanya berharap tak akan ada apa pun yang datang dalam waktu beberapa hari ke depan, setidaknya dalam waktu 24 jam.

Bruk!

"Lay? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho khawatir. Tubuh Lay disangga sepenuhnya oleh lengan kekar Suho.

"Ne, nan gwenchana. Aku hanya sangat lelah. Bagaimana keadaan pemuda yang satunya lagi?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa Lay. Tadi Chanyeol bilang padaku kalau nafas pemuda itu sudah stabil dan denyut nadinya juga sudah normal. Wajahnya juga sudah tidak pucat lagi setelah setengah isi kantong infus itu dia habiskan. Dia hanya belum sadar," kata Suho menenangkan.

"Syukurlah..."

"Tidurlah Lay, aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu. Kau juga Baekki, matikan cahaya itu. Kau pasti sangat lelah," kata Suho.

"Ne," kata Baekhyun sambil berbaring di lantai. Ini juga pertama kali untuknya menggunakan kekuatan secara maraton selama tiga jam. Biasanya dia hanya menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bermain atau menghibur orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan berusaha untuk berlatih mengendalikan kekuatannya agar cahayanya bisa bertahan lama. Mungkin juga mencari pengembangan kekuatannya.

Saat Suho menggendong Lay keluar, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Lelah Baekki?"

"Sangat,"

"Kau hebat, aku benar-benar tidak berguna di saat seperti ini," kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak, yang hebat itu Lay Hyung. Kau juga bukan tidak berguna. Kau juga sudah berhasil menolong pemuda di kamar itu," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tembok kamar.

"Hmm,"

"Anak yang satunya lagi..." gumam Baekhyun seolah tersadar dari hal yang dia lupakan. Ah, bukan seolah, dia memang lupa dengan keberadaan anak itu karena mereka sangat panik tadi. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing kamar itu. Baekhyun merasa miris melihat anak itu duduk dengan tubuh bergetar di lantai.

"Uruslah dia... aku akan membersihkan semuanya," kata Chanyeol sambil membawa keluar baskom berisi air bercampur darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hiks...hyung..."

"Hyungmu tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun sedikit meringis mendengar suara anak itu sangat parau. Apa sejak tadi anak itu terus menangis?

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Lihatlah, hyungmu tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun sambil membantu anak itu berdiri dan membawanya ke ranjang tempat Luhan terbaring.

"Hiks..."

"Dia hanya tertidur. Hyungmu tidak akan apa-apa," kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut anak itu.

"Sungguh? Benarkah...hiks...hiks..."

"Ya, hyungmu sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menemuinya nanti setelah dia bangun," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Untunglah...untunglah...hyung...hiks...hyung..."

"Temanmu juga tidak apa-apa. Dia juga sedang tidur di kamar sebelah," kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Hiks...syukurlah...kupikir...kupikir aku akan ditinggal...hiks..."

"Ayo, bersihkan dirimu dulu lalu istirahatlah. Ini hari yang berat untukmu," kata Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

tbc

Author udah buat ini fanfic sampai seratus tujuh puluh enam halaman di word

dan author akan usahakan untuk update paling enggak sehari satu atau kalau nggak bisa juga kayak gini, author pasti bakal tetep update kok, cuman waktunya nggak tentu. Author lagi magang buat tiga perusahaan sekaligus. Syukurlah Author bisa ngikutin ritmenya karena kerja sama gilanya kayak pas author SMA.

ini masih jauh banget dari konflik utama soalnya mereka semua belum pas 12 orang

Ini cuman spoiler aja, tapi yang jadi kunci semua masalah nanti bukan hanya Tao, tapi...

tebak antara orang-orang di bawah ini :

Xiumin

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Kyungsoo

hehehehe^^

P.S

Buat readersdeul dan juga para authornim yang berdomisili di Surabaya dan juga sudah berusia delapan belas tahun, author menawarkan partnership buat kerja. Tidak perlu ada pengalaman kerja karena author dan juga semua partner author yang lain akan membimbing hingga kalian bisa berdiri sendiri. Walau kesannya kayak menipu, tapi author serius buat ngajak partnership kerja ini. Buat keterangan kayak apa perusahaannya, gimana sistemnya jalani usaha yang author tawarkan, dan juga apa saja yang bisa didapat di usaha ini bisa PM author. Author bebaskan untuk mengajak siapa pun selama mereka adalah orang Indonesia dan memiliki KTP, berusia antara 18 - 65 tahun, dan memiliki niat menjadi enterpreneur. Tapi, author akan lebih memfokuskan buat teman-teman di Surabaya. Author juga tidak keberatan untuk bertemu muka seandainya dibutuhkan.

Buat sekilas tentang perusahaan ini, di sini anda diajak untuk membangun bisnis yang mudah dengan resiko kecil. Bila anda merasa ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang anda inginkan, anda tidak perlu masuk. Anda juga bisa langsung berhenti sewaktu-waktu kalau anda sibuk dan memulai kembali usaha ini setelah anda memiliki waktu lagi. Karena anda ownernya di sini. Ini mirip franchise karena barang, harga, dll sudah disediakan perusahaan yang bersangkutan, tapi tidak butuh modal besar seperti franchise. cukup lebih kurang dua ratus ribu untuk modal awal dan anda bisa menjadi pengusaha setelah sepuluh bulan bekerja. Ini lebih mirip MLM, tapi dengan sistem yang mudah digunakan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ada reviewer yang bilang kalau author cuman nyampah-nyampahin ffn aja**

**Mungkin ada kesalahan yang sangat fatal yang sudah author lakukan sampai dia mereview seperti itu. Dia nggak pakai akun buat nulis reviewnya, jadi author nggak bisa PM dia. Author nggak sebut namanya karena itu juga cuman penname.**

**Author nggak marah kok**

**Author juga bakal tetep nulis di sini**

**Author juga manusia yang bisa salah dan author minta maaf sama reviewer yang bersangkutan karena sudah membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman saat membaca fanfiction yang sudah author buat**

**Jadi, buat anda yang baca lanjutan ff ini, tolong jelaskan kurangnya author di mana dan author akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki seluruh kekurangan author kalau author bisa. Karena di review anda, ada kata-kata seperti "rpf". Jujur aja author nggak ngerti.**

**Kalau masalahnya ada di pairingnya, maaf, author nggak bisa ngerubah soalnya di plot awal udah ditetapkan seperti ini.**

**Dari awal author juga sudah nulis kalau nggak suka Taoris, nggak baca juga nggak apa-apa.**

**Anda dan saya tidak dirugikan apa-apa**

**Sekali lagi author sungguh minta maaf ya**

**TTATT**

**Masalah update jadi berantakan... bukan mau nyalahin ffn, tapi kemarin-kemarin author udah update, cuman nggak ada notification ke email author kalau ff udah terupdate. Di cek di akun dan ffn juga nggak terupdate. Habis itu ff author yang I Remember dan Walk with Me juga dihapus ffn dan yang lebih mengharukan lagi, author nggak diijinin update sama ffn.**

**Setiap hari author coba update tetep nggak bisa**

**Baru pas kemarin bisa update ff ini lagi**

**Nah, sekarang langsung lanjut aja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ochaken Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Past**

"Ungh..."

"Sudah bangun baby panda?"

"Ukh... gege?"

"Ya, kau merasakan sakit?" tanya Kris.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Tao sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Dia bisa merasakan kalau dia demam. Bagus, berapa bulan dia akan demam kali ini? Begitu kira-kira pikirnya.

"Ceritanya panjang," kata Kris, "Kau akan kaget sekaligus senang mendengarnya nanti."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa? Kepalamu sakit? Atau sendi-sendimu terasa ngilu?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Hmm..."

"Jangan khawatir Tao, kata Lay, itu hanya efek dari demam," kata Kris lagi.

"..."

"Kau lapar?"

"Ngantuk..."

"Kau sudah tidur lebih dari seminggu dan masih mengantuk?"

"Seminggu?"

"Jangan dipikirkan dulu. Tidurlah. Nanti sore kau gege bangunkan," kata Kris sambil mengecup dahi Tao lembut.

Saat Kris keluar dari kamar itu, semua memandang dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih, 'Apa hubunganmu dengan anak itu sebenarnya?' atau 'Apa yang baru kau lakukan?'

"Kalian mengintip?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Jangan salahkan kami. Salahmu tak menutup pintu," kata Chanyeol.

"Hmm,"

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Suho tenang.

"Tidak, hanya dua orang yang saling mencintai," kata Kris tak kalah santai.

BRUSH!

"Uhuk! Mwoya?" seru Lay kaget.

"Hyung! Harusnya aku yang berteriak seperti itu!" seru Chanyeol yang tak kalah kesal karena wajahnya basah disembur teh oleh Lay. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil tissue dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Kau...tidak bohong kan?" tanya Lay sambil menatap mata Kris dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja," kata Kris.

"Alasannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Kris sambil memutar bola matanya. Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyangka pemuda yang menangis memohon bantuan itu ternyata sangat dingin. Apa sikap hangatnya hanya untuk Tao seorang.

"Hmm,"

"Perlukah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang? Kalau kukatakan aku tidak punya alasan untuk mencintainya bagaimana? Aku terjatuh begitu saja dalam pesonanya dan aku tak ingin keluar dari sana," kata Kris membuat yang lain langsung terdiam.

"Kau lebih melankolis daripada kelihatannya kawan. Apa dalam duniamu hanya ada Tao?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha mengubah suasana yang tidak enak menurutnya itu.

"Ya, hanya ada Tao dalam duniaku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menganggap hidupku berharga adalah pada hari aku bertemu dengannya," kata Kris.

"Kurasa banyak di antara kita yang ingin mendengar ceritanya bukan? Ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang panjang dan menyenangkan. Karena mulai sekarang kita akan bersama-sama, tak ada salahnya untuk mulai memahami satu sama lain," kata Suho.

"Ne, kami ingin mendengarnya," kata Baekhyun.

"Sebagai gantinya, kami akan bercerita tentang diri kami juga," kata Luhan yang sudah bisa keluar dari kamarnya lebih cepat dari perkiraan Lay.

"Arraseo..." kata Kris.

"Baiklah, bisa mulai dengan bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Tao," kata Baekhyun

"Aku masih sepuluh tahun saat kami bertemu. Orang tuanya meninggal sejak saat dia masih bayi dan diadopsi menjadi anak oleh lelaki bernama Huang Zhoumi. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku berkata pada babaku bahwa aku membenci kekuatanku. Aku merindukan mamaku," kata Kris. Tak seorang pun menyela ucapannya walau kelihatan sekali kalau mereka penasaran dengan keadaan Kris saat pemuda itu masih sepuluh tahun.

"Mamaku tidak bisa menerima keadaan anaknya yang aneh. Baba memintaku merelakan mama untuk menjalani terapi untuk menghilangkan eksistensi dan kenangan tentangku dari pikirannya. Akan tetapi, kata baba, kenangan itu tetap ada dalam hatinya. Mama melupakanku saat aku masih lima tahun. Sejak saat itu, hanya baba seorang yang kukenal, yang tak keberatan ada di dekatku dan memberiku kasih sayang. Aku menghormati dan mencintainya. Baba jugalah orang yang tak kenal lelah mengingatkanku untuk menerima dan mencoba mencintai kekuatan yang kuanggap kutukan ini," kata Kris dengan tenang.

Baekhyun berani menjamin kalau dia yang mengalami hal itu, dia pasti lebih memilih untuk mati saja. Orang yang sangat dia cintai, ibunya sendiri yang harusnya memeluk dan merawatnya malah menolaknya. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menapakkan kakiku sendiri di tanah. Untuk pertama kalinya tubuhku tidak melayang. Baba mengajakku makan ice cream sebagai hadiah," kata Kris sambil tersenyum. Dia ingat, saat itu, dia dan babanya membeli satu cup besar ice cream coklat dan langsung menghabiskannya di sana sekarang juga.

"Di perjalanan pulang, ada seorang anak lelaki menangis tersedu-sedu di atas ayunan. Saat aku mendatanginya, ada anak lain mengatai kami monster. Dia memang anak jahil yang gemar mengganggu. Aku langsung berlari memeluk babaku dan ingin menangis di sana, tapi Tao malah menangis semakin keras dan meminta maaf. Dia pikir aku diejek karena berada di dekatnya," kata Kris mengingat kejadian delapan tahun lalu itu.

Sehun langsung memeluk pelan Luhan untuk menguatkan hyungnya itu. Dia ingat bagaimana masa lalu Luhan, bagaimana mereka bertiga bisa bertemu. Agaknya kejadiannya sedikit mirip dengan pertemuan Kris dan Tao.

"Tao menolak untuk disentuh saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Dia bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai monster yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Dia bilang, menyentuhnya bisa mengakibatkan kematian. Untungnya baba Tao datang dan bisa menenangkan Tao," kata Kris sambil tersenyum miris.

"Baba Tao, Huang Zhoumi, menceritakan seluruh masa lalu Tao, penyakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil, bagaimana rapuhnya tubuhnya karena lahir prematur. Sejak kecil hidupnya bergantung pada obat, setiap saat menerima pendangan merendahkan dan caci maki dari semua orang," kata Kris sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan tangis dan amarah yang menguasainya.

Semua mengepalkan tangannya seolah ikut merasakan penderitaan pemuda itu. Seorang anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa mereka perlakukan sebagai penjahat. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran orang-orang itu?

"Pada saat itu, Tao sungguh sudah tak ingin hidup. Dia menginginkan mamanya. Hal yang tak mungkin bisa dikabulkan kecuali kalau Tao ingin menyusul mamanya. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku adalah malaikat yang dikirim mamanya untuk menggantikan mamanya yang pergi saat dia masih bayi," kata Kris.

"Saat itu, untuk membuktikan ucapanku, aku berusaha bisa terbang di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, ada seseorang yang merasa bahagia karena kekuatanku. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang membutuhkanku dalam hidupnya," kata Kris. Dia tak lagi kuasa menahan air matanya. Setitik air mata mengalir di sana.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kalau hidupku berharga. Aku merasa menemukan arti hidupku yang dianggap kotor dan aneh oleh orang lain. Bahkan, orang yang seperti aku pun masih diberi kesempatan untuk membuat orang lain bahagia," kata Kris lagi.

Semuanya diam, membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kris. Tao begitu berharga untuknya, tapi semua yang ada di sana juga tahu bagaimana kondisi anak itu. Lemah dan rapuh. Selama seminggu lebih dia tertidur, bergantung pada obat dan nutrisi dari selang infus di tangannya. Itupun tak hanya satu selang. Berbagai obat mengalir dari selang-selang yang berbeda ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Dan akhirnya aku menyadarinya, seiring berjalannya waktu yang kami lalui bersama-sama, hanya ada kami berdua di sana...aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai kepolosannya, tawanya, wangi tubuhnya, segalanya... sudah menjadi candu untukku, dia menjadi hidupku. Bila dia pergi, kupastikan dia membawa diriku serta," kata Kris.

Tak ada yang membantah. Beberapa di antara mereka mengerti dan beberapa tidak mengerti. Sehun termasuk yang mengerti. Bila Luhan pergi di hari itu, bila Luhan harus meninggalkannya untuk selamanya sepuluh hari yang lalu, Sehun pun sudah bertekad untuk menyusulnya saat itu juga. Luhan adalah hidupnya, orang yang mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa hidupnya berharga. Walau dia tidak tahu apakah dia dan Luhan lebih beruntung daripada Kris dan Tao, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, sedang cinta Kris pada Tao berbalas.

"Baiklah siapa yang mau cerita selanjutnya? Sang tuan rumah?" tanya Kris sambil menepuk pahanya sendiri keras-keras membuat yang lain bangun dari lamunan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak memiliki kisah sepertimu Kris. Yang aku tahu adalah sejak kecil tinggal di sini bersama dengan eomma dan appa dan juga dengan Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu siap appaku dan juga kenapa eomma enggan membicarakannya. Lalu, saat aku masih sembilan tahun, Lay Hyung datang ke rumah ini menjadi kakakku dan Chanyeol. Lalu beberapa saat yang lalu, tiba-tiba kalian semua datang," kata Baekhyun.

"Yah, hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun, tapi aku memiliki sebuah kisah yang sediki tidak menyenangkan. Aku pribadi membenci kekuatan ini. Sudah banyak barang yang hancur karena kekuatanku. Aku bahkan melukai seseorang yang penting untukku," kata Chanyeol sambil mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Itu kecelakaan," sambung Baekhyun cepat.

"Setiap malam aku mendengarnya menangis menahan sakit. Luka itu sangat panas dan tak bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Aku curiga luka itu tak bisa sembuh seandainya Lay Hyung tidak datang dan menyembuhkannya," kata Chanyeol.

"Chan..."

"Aku belum minta maaf... selama bertahun-tahun, aku tidak berani minta maaf... maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan itu hanya kecelakaan. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu Chanie," kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Lay, kau yang menyembuhkannya?" tanya Suho

"Begitulah, itu luka yang...eum...sedikit tidak biasa untuk ukuran sebuah luka bakar ringan," kata Lay, "Bukan luka yang terlalu besar, tapi memang aneh karena selama dua bulan luka itu tidak juga mengering."

"Tapi, kau bisa menyembuhkannya kan," kata Suho lagi.

"Saat itu kekuatanku tidak seberapa. Justru aku bisa menyembuhkannya karena itu bukan luka yang parah. Itu hanya luka bakar yang aneh. Api yang mengenainya seolah menghambat sel-sel untuk beregenerasi kembali," kata Lay.

"Sebenarnya, aku pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Aku pun tidak menyukai kekuatan yang ada dalam hidupku ini," kata Lay membuat yang lain kaget.

"Aku tinggal di biara gereja sejak bayi. Kata suster kepala yang merawatku, seorang malaikat Tuhan mengirimku untuk menjadi anaknya yang seorang biarawati dan tak boleh punya anak. Dia mengatakan aku adalah bayi merah yang tampan sejak pertama kali melihatku. Dia benar-benar memperlakukanku sebagai anaknya. Tali pusarku pun masih disimpannya dan dia anggap sebagai penggantiku saat aku dibawa ke sini," kata Lay.

"Aku sadar dari ceritanya, aku bukan anak yang dikirim seorang malaikat, tapi hanya seorang anak yang tak diharapkan orang tuanya. Dari beberapa cerita yang dia sampaikan dengan halus itu, aku bisa menangkap bahwa aku sudah dibuang beberapa saat setelah aku lahir, bahkan dengan tali pusar dan darah yang masih menempel. Kadang aku bertanya dalam hati kalau pada akhirnya mereka tidak menginginkanku, kenapa tidak langsung membunuhku sekalian?" kata Lay dengan suara bergetar.

"Karena bagiku hidup selanjutnya hampir seperti neraka. Sebelum datang ke sini, sejak usia empat tahun, aku sering dibawa ke tempat di mana pemberontakan, perang, perselisihan terjadi. Itu misi yang mulia untuk mereka yang memang mendapat panggilan hidup, tapi bagiku itu hidup dalam neraka,"

"Perang tidak berakhir saat malam. Mereka semakin menjadi. Pernah satu kali kemah tempatku tidur terkena peluru nyasar. Aku sering melihat pelecehan, bahkan sampai ke hal yang parah di depan mataku. Aku pernah melihat rumah-rumah penduduk sipil di serang. Mereka menangis dan menjerit,"

"Tugasku adalah mengobati dan menyembuhkan. Kekuatanku tidak sestabil saat ini waktu itu. Aku sering gagal dan mereka menganggapku penipu bahkan penyihir. Yang paling parah adalah saat seorang tentara musuh justru mengincarku,"

Lay menangis menceritakan semuanya. Baekhyun ingin memintanya berhenti, tapi dia tidak bisa. Ini cerita yang tak pernah dia ketahui dan saat ini Lay memutuskan untuk membagi perasaannya. Dia hanya bisa memeluk pemuda itu.

"Aku sendiri heran bagaimana bisa setelah itu aku masih bisa hidup. Masih bisa kembali ke China dengan selamat dan akhirnya berhasil diadopsi oleh keluarga ini. Suster kepala diam-diam menyerahkanku ke keluarga ini untuk menyelamatkanku," kata Lay.

"Di sini, di rumah ini, ada orang yang mendampingiku untuk mengeksplorasi dan membuatku mencintai kekuatanku sendiri," kata Lay sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Baekhyun yang memeluknya di bagian yang dia sembuhkan.

"Tangannya seperti uluran pertolongan. Sekarang, aku sungguh tak menyesal sudah mencintai kekuatanku dan melatihnya baik-baik," kata Lay.

"Hyung,"

"Gomawo Baekki, Chanie, bertemu dengan kalian adalah saat yang paling menyenangkn untukku," Kata Lay.

"Aku juga hyung,"

"Penyihir... monster... dulu aku pernah dibilang sebagai anak iblis," kata Luhan pelan.

"Orang tuaku tidak menyayangiku, tidak pula membenciku. Mereka tidak membuangku, tidak juga merawatku. Lebih tepatnya aku dibiarkan begitu saja..."

"_Lihat anak itu! Lagi-lagi sendirian. Berbahaya kalau anak kita dekat-dekat dengan orang seperti itu. Ayo, kita pergi saja," kata seorang ibu saat melihat Luhan yang waktu itu berusia enam tahun sedang berdiri sambil membawa bola._

"Hyung...Luhan Hyung!" seru Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf. Jadi, bagian mana yang ingin kalian ketahui dari masa laluku?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mulai dari mana saja," kata Suho lembut.

"Tak ada yang istimewa dalam hidupku sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sehun dan Kai. Saat itu, aku pergi ke Korea karena babaku pindah. Aku masih tujuh tahun saat bertemu dengan Sehun dan Kai yang menjadi tetanggaku," kata Luhan.

"Dengan cepat aku menjadi akrab dengan mereka. Aku juga bisa berteman dengan yang lain juga. Saat itu, aku tak menyadari apa yang kumiliki dalam diriku sendiri. Tapi, kelihatannya orang tuaku tahu kalau aku memiliki kekuatan itu karena terkadang kekuatan itu keluar di saat aku tidak sadar. Mereka pasti takut dan bingung bagaimana mau memperlakukanku," kata Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak keberatan karena aku yakin dalam lubuk hati mereka masih menyayangiku dan sama sekali tidak berniat mengacuhkanku. Aku juga tidak kesepian karena punya banyak teman. Tapi...segalanya berbubah pada hari itu..."

"Hari itu?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Sangat lirih hingga hanya Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Hari di mana kami hidup sebagai buronan. Saat aku sudah lima belas tahun, entah dari mana asalnya, ada orang-orang yang mau menculik Sehun dan Kai,"

"_Jangan! Jangan bawa mereka!" seru Luhan._

"_Minggir anak kecil!"_

"_JANGAN!" Luhan tidak sadar saat dia menghempaskan lelaki itu ke tengah jalan dan sebuah mobil menabraknya. Lelaki itu meninggal di tempat. Mereka serta merta langsung menyerahkan Luhan ke polisi. Mereka lupa bahwa Luhan berusaha menolong anak mereka._

_Di kantor polisi..._

"_Aku sungguh tidak melakukannya baba, mama... aku tidak tahu..."_

"_Sudahlah,"_

"_Karena itu terbukti sebagai kecelakaan, anak anda akan kami lepaskan. Kelihatannya ini hanya salah paham semata," kata polisi yang berjaga._

"_Ne, kamsahamnida," kata mereka sambil menarik Luhan keluar._

_Di luar kantor polisi._

"_KAU PUAS! APA SEKARANG KAU SUDAH PUAS MENCORENG NAMA BABA DENGAN LUMPUR?!"_

"_Maafkan aku baba..."_

_PLAK!_

"_MEMANGNYA SEMUANYA AKAN SELESAI DENGAN KATA MAAF? KAU MEMBUNUH SESEORANG LUHAN! KAU MEMANG IBLIS! SEANDAINYA AKU MEMBUNUHMU DARI DULU!" maki lelaki itu._

"_Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapan kami. Kau bukan anak kami lagi. Aku tidak memiliki anak sekarang..." kata lelaki itu sambil masuk ke dalam mobil._

"_Baba..."_

"_Pergilah kemana pun yang kau inginkan anak iblis..." desis sang wanita._

_Luhan berjalan di bawah hujan. Dia mencoba kembali ke rumahnya. Mungkin kalau dia bisa menjelaskan segalanya, baba dan mamanya mau menerimanya kembali._

_Di dekat taman tempat kasus itu terjadi, Luhan tak sengaja menyenggol seorang anak karena pandangannya yang memburam._

"_SHIT! Iblis pembunuh! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"_

"_Kau mau cari gara-gara?" tanya anak lain dalam gerombolan itu._

"_JANGAN DIAM SAJA IBLIS!"_

_Mereka mulai memukul, menendang, bahkan memukul dengan kayu dan melemparinya dengan batu. Kadang Luhan mementalkan pelan batu dan kayu yang memukulnya._

"_HENTIKAN!" teriak Sehun lantang. Sehun lalu membuat angin yang tajam dan menggores tangan anak-anak itu. Masa bodoh kalau dulu mereka adalah temannya._

"_AKH! Apa ini? Sakit!" pekik mereka._

"_Sebaiknya kalian pergi," kata Kai dingin._

_Semua anak itu langsung lari pontang-panting meninggalkan tiga orang itu di bawah derasnya hujan. Sehun langsung berlari memeluk Luhan yang menatap nanar padanya. Tubuhnya yang kurus pucat penuh lebam dan luka. Tubuh pucat nan rapuh itu bergetar takut. Bibirnya bahkan berwarna biru karena kedinginan._

"_Hyung..."_

"_Hiks...Hunnie...kenapa aku tidak mati saja? Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai anak iblis? Aku tidak mau...hiks..." tangis Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun._

"_Hyung bukan anak iblis. Hyung adalah seseorang yang istimewa," kata Sehun._

"_Kau penting untukku hyung," kata Sehun lagi._

"_Hiks...Hunnie..."_

"_Hyung, aku akan jadi lebih kuat lagi. Saat itu nanti, hyung tidak perlu merasa takut pada apa pun dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu hyung,"_

"_Hiks... aku...aku sudah tak bisa lagi ada di sini," kata Luhan._

"_Kalau begitu, kita pergi hyung. Kita pergi bertiga dari sini. Kau tidak sendirian hyung. Ada aku dan Sehun untukku," kata Kai lembut._

"Sejak saat itu, kami pergi bertiga, menghindari pengejar-pengejar yang mencari kami. Sehun pernah tertangkap, untunglah kami bisa berkumpul lagi di hari kami bertemu kalian," kata Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kisahku tak sesulit kalian. Aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku dengan bebas sejak kecil sesuai kehendakku. Kedua orang tuaku menerimaku dan aku menjalani hidup seperti anak-anak biasa. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan kalian yang kurang lebih sudah bisa menemukan jawaban mengapa kalian memiliki kekuatan, aku sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti," kata Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti akan bisa menemukannya hyung. Kita juga menemukannya perlahan-lahan dan tidak semua dari kita sudah menemukannya," kata Lay.

"Kurasa hanya Lay dan Kris yang benar-benar mengerti kenapa mereka memiliki kekuatan itu karena mereka mengerti cara mencintai kekuatan mereka," kata Luhan.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Tao mendengarkan mereka sedari tadi. Pemuda itu menutup pelan pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Pemuda itu terduduk sambil bersandar di pintu. Dia memandang pilu lambang jam pasir di tangannya. Dialah sang time control. Penguasa waktu yang mengatur jalannya waktu. Sosok tak kasat mata yang mengaku sebagai penjaga waktu selalu mendatangi mimpi dan khayalannya saat pikirannya kosong. Membebekarkan kenyataan di masa depan. Dulu dia hanya menganggap itu sebagai khayalan dan imajnasinya saja.

Kenapa Tao baru sadar kalau dia punya kekuatan ini?

"_Tao, aku adalah sang penjaga waktu. Aku datang untuk memberitahumu bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas ruang dan waktu Tao. Kau bisa mengendalikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan waktu," kata suara itu bergema._

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapa?"

"_Tao, menjadi penguasa waktu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku akan mendampingimu. Kau ingin tahu kenapa kau dilahirkan bukan? Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengerti," kata penjaga waktu._

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"_Tao, pada setiap waktu ada kejadian yang terjadi. Kau bisa membelokkan semua itu. Kau bisa melihat semua kejadian di masa depan dan masa lalu. Kau bahkan bisa mengehentikan waktu seseorang. Kau bisa memutar balik waktu mereka. Kau punya kuasa yang luar biasa,"_

"Aku tidak mau..."

"_Tao, aku akan memberi tahu padamu suatu kenyataan. Kau adalah satu dari dua belas penjaga bumi Asia Tenggara hingga China, Jepang, dan Korea. Kalian bertemu di sini bukan karena suatu kebetulan. Temukan sisa tiga orang lainnya dan kau akan menemukan alasannya,"_

"..."

"_Hidupmu setelah ini akan semakin sulit Tao. Akan ada lebih banyak penderitaan yang kau alami di masa depan. Tapi, kau tidak sendirian Tao. Kau memiliki sebelas orang teman yang berjalan bersama denganmu," kata penjaga waktu dengan nada lembut._

"_Tao, sebelum kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, aku ingin mengingatkanmu. Jangan pernah gunakan kekuatan memutar balik waktu hanya untuk hal yang sepele. Setiap kau menggunakan kekuatan, semakin kuat kekuatanmu, semakin lemah tubuhmu. Bila tubuhmu tak kuat lagi menahannya, jiwamu akan bersatu dengan waktu," kata penjaga waktu itu._

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik Tao. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti," kata penjaga waktu sebelum akhirnya suara itu menghilang sama sekali._

Tao memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata mengaliri wajahnya dari mata yang tertutup kelopaknya itu.

'_Tao, semakin kuat seseorang, konsekuensi hidupnya akan semakin besar. Penderitaan yang ditanggung juga akan semakin besar. Kau sudah menderita sampai seperti ini, pasti dalam hati dan tubuhmu ada kekuatan yang besar,' kata Kris._

"Gege...kekuatan ini terlalu besar. Aku bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana aku meninggal nanti di masa depan. Aku melihat bagaimana kalian meninggal nanti. Aku takut..."

KREK!

"Tao? Kau mengunci pintunya?" tanya Kris kaget.

"Gege?"

"Hei, Tao? Buka pintunya," kata Kris lembut.

Tao tidak boleh ragu. Justru karena dia tahu, dia harus mengubahnya. Takdir kejam yang membentang di depan matanya memang sudah terpampang jelas, tapi akhir dari takdir itu pasti akan diubahnya. Tao akan berjuang dengan teman-temannya.

CKLEK!

"Gege,"

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Jangan membuatku khawatir. Kau melepaskan infusnya? Dasar! Jangan seenaknya Tao! Tubuhmu itu masih lemah," kata Kris berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia tak ingin menyakiti Tao, walau dia yakin setelah ini Tao pasti akan menangis karena kata-katanya.

"Gege, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah berapa lama tepatnya aku tertidur?" tanya Tao lembut sambil menyentuh pipi Kris dan membuat pemuda yang dia sentuh itu kaget setengah mati. Selama delapan tahun ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Tao bisa menatap lurus ke depan dengan kuat.

"Ge?"

"Kau tidur selama sepuluh hari Tao," kata Kris yang masih shock.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku juga mendengar semua percakapan kalian tadi. Ada hal yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian semua," kata Tao sambil menarik tangan Kris untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Anyeong," sapa pemuda itu membuat Kris makin kaget. Sejak kapan Tao menguasai Bahasa Korea.

"Ah...anyeong," sapa yang lain kaget.

Dari cerita Kris, mereka menganggap kalau Tao itu anak yang sensitif dan polos, tapi Tao yang bangun dari tidurnya ini terasa agak berbeda. Anak itu kelihatan kuat.

"Luhan ge, apa tanganmu sudah bisa digerakkan?" tanya Tao pada Luhan. Luhan agak kaget saat Tao menyapanya. Apa Kris memberitahu Tao mengenai semuanya.

"Ah, ya,"

"Lay Ge, Baekki Ge, Chanie Ge, Suho Ge, boleh kupanggil kalian begitu?" tanya Tao dan mendapat anggukan dari keempatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan hidupku," kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya..." kata mereka canggung.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan pada kalian," kata Tao serius sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Lay bisa melihat kalau anak itu sebenarnya belum sembuh. Wajahnya masih pucat dan kadang nafasnya tersengal. Kelihatannya anak itu memaksakan diri untuk duduk di sana dan menyampaikan sesuatu. Apa pun yang akan dia sampaikan kelihatannya sangat penting.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu siapa diri kita yang sebenarnya. Siapa orang-orang yang mengincar kita. Semuanya," kata Tao membuat yang lain sangat-sangat kaget.

"Pertama, mengenai diri kita, kita adalah penjaga yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk melidungi bumi Asia Tenggara hingga Jepang, Korea, dan China. Lambang yang kita miliki ini adalah buktinya," kata Tao sambil menunjukkan lambang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lambang itu?" kata Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Ada apa dengan lambang itu Chanie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa yang anak itu katakan benar hyung. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi ramalan kuno dan kehadiran sang time control...aku..."

"Baiklah, setiap lambang kita mewakili suatu kekuatan. Kalian tentu sudah tahu kekuatan kalian masing-masing dan juga subkekuatan dan pengembangannya. Lambang ini, time control, artinya aku memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan waktu. Aku bisa menghentikan waktu secara basic dan waktu seseorang di dunia ini. Aku bisa mempercepat, memperlambat, memutar balik waktu. Aku juga bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan, juga mengajak dan mengirim orang ke suatu masa. Aku juga bisa mengurungnya di ruang dan waktu. Aku bisa memutar waktu seseorang," kata Tao.

"Keren..." kata Kai refleks. Dia merasa kekuatan teleportasinya tak ada apa-apanya dengan kekuatan time control milik Tao.

"Masih ada tiga orang lagi di luar sana dan kita harus menemukan mereka bertiga secepatnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat," kata Tao.

"Tiga? Kau tahu siapa saja mereka?" tanya Suho.

"Nama mereka, Kim Min Seok, pengendali es, Kim Jong Dae, pengendali petir, dan Do Kyungsoo, pengendali bumi," kata Tao sedikit terbata.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Tao, tubuhmu itu belum sembuh benar. Aku akan pasang infusnya lagi," kata Lay sambil mengambil infus yang baru.

"Hah...hahh...ne, mianhe. Kalau kita sampai terlambat sedikit saja menemukan tiga orang itu, mereka bisa saja memanfaatkan mereka. Kalau hal itu terjadi, bukan tidak mungkin kita harus melawan mereka," kata Tao sambil memegang dadanya pelan.

"Sudah, ceritakan kelanjutannya nanti saja. Sekarang kau istirahat lagi saja. Kami akan secepatnya berusaha mencari tiga orang itu," kata Suho yang merasa khawatir.

"Ne," kata Tao pelan. Apa berbicara dengan penjaga waktu juga termasuk menggunakan kekuatan? Kalau iya, dia harus sangat bijak menggunakan kekuatannya. Nyawanya yang dipangkas di sini kalau dia menghamburkan kekuatan.

Kris langsung menggendong Tao kembali ke kamar diikuti oleh Lay untuk kembali memasangkan infus. Kai dan Sehun juga kembali mengantarkan Luhan ke kamarnya. Baekhyun juga ikut ke dalam kamar Luhan, entah untuk apa. Hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Suho di sana.

"Bicaralah," kata Suho tenang.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Keringatmu bilang ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku. Karena itu kan kau tidak mengekori Baekhyun seperti biasa," kata Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, kemampuanmu memang praktis dan berbahaya. Aku akan hati-hati saat di dekatmu," kata Chanyeol sambil berdecak kesal.

"Kita pindah tempat saja. Lebih aman di dekat sungai kecil yang itu," kata Suho dan langsung diikuti dengan berdirinya mereka berdua untuk ke sungai. Yah, semakin banyak air, semakin mudah bagi Suho untuk mengetahui apakah ada musuh atau tidak.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kaukatakan padaku?" tanya Suho.

"Tergantung apa yang hyung ingin tanyakan," kata Chanyeol kalem.

"Baiklah, bisa beritahu aku bagaimana Tao bisa mengetahui semua kenyataan? Aku mencari tahu lama sekali dengan melatih sedikit-sedikit kekuatanku untuk bisa berbicara dan mendengar suara air, tapi tak juga mengetahui hal-hal yang dia katakan tadi," kata Suho.

"Time Control adalah kekuatan paling besar di antara kita berdua belas yang menjadi guardian. Menurut buku ini, setiap belahan bumi dibagi dan dijaga masing-masing dua belas penjaga, tapi hanya satu bagian yang mendapat sang penguasa waktu," kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan buku usang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Buku apa itu?"

"Ini buku peninggalan sebuah suku yang menyebut diri mereka suku api. Suku ini dikutuk iblis karena mengetahui rahasia kelemahan iblis dan akhirnya menghilang. Katanya, buku ini dimantrai dan disegel agar tidak dimusnahkan oleh iblis. Buku ini konon hanya bisa ditemukan, dibuka, dan dibaca oleh reinkarnasi ketua suku api. Kekuatanku adalah api. Lucu sekali bukan? Kupikir ini bukan kebetulan semata," kata Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkan," kata Suho.

"Di buku ini, sebagian besar memuat tentang kekuatan kita, subkekuatan, dan juga pengembangan yang Tao beritahukan tadi. Kita adalah kelemahan terbesar iblis itu. Misi kita di dunia ini menurut buku itu adalah menghancurkan sang iblis atau kita yang dihancurkan oleh sang iblis. Tentu saja kalau kita hancur, dunia akan ikut hancur. Setidaknya kalau hanya kita berdua belas yang hancur, maka separuh Asia akan lenyap. Entah lenyap itu maksudnya apa, tapi kupikir itu bukan hal yang bagus," kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi, bila sang waktu berhasil digenggam oleh iblis, kekalahan semua penjaga itu sudah pasti," kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Jadi, ini ada hubungannya dengan lemahnya tubuh Tao?" tanya Suho.

"Kau memang pintar hyung," kata Chanyeol.

"Tao pasti sudah megetahui segalanya dari sang penjaga waktu. Time control adalah penjaga yang jarang sekali muncul atau lebih tepatnya, sekalinya muncul mereka akan dengan cepat juga meninggalkan dunia karena berbagai hal. Iblis sudah berulang kali membunuh sang waktu, tapi dia tidak berhasil menggenggamnya," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku mulai mengerti, tapi bukankah penjaga waktu itu Tao?" tanya Suho.

"Tao adalah sang penguasa waktu. Karena penguasa waktu sangat jarang muncul, dibutuhkan penjaga yang mengendalikan arus waktu agar tetap berjalan. Penjaga waktu tak bisa mati, bahkan tak berwujud. Bisa dibilang dia adalah waktu itu sendiri yang berjalan begitu saja dan tak pernah berhenti. Dia adalah senjata Tao. Penjaga waktu itu pasti sudah memberi informasi pada Tao," kata Chanyeol.

"Kekuatan Tao sangat mengerikan. Itu kekuatan yang amat besar. Bukan sesuatu yang bisa kupercaya untuk dikendalikan manusia. Kita yang kemampuannya terbatas saja kesulitan mengendalikan kekuatannya," kata Suho khawatir.

"Kekuatan kita pada dasarnya bukan bagian dari diri kita. Ada tempat lain di tubuh untuk kekuatan ini. Tempat yang tidak ketahui ada di mana. Untuk menemukan kekuatan ini, kita harus mencarinya. Untuk mengendalikannya, kita harus berteman dengannya. Berbeda dengan Tao, kekuatan itulah yang memujanya. Waktu justru menyerahkan dirinya dalam genggaman Tao. Dia benar-benar bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya," kata Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah,"

"Tapi, seiring dengan kekuatan yang besar, tanggung jawab dan konsekuensi dari hal itu juga semakin besar," kata Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tubuh fana kita, suatu saat akan mati dan menyisakan jiwa kita. Entah sejak kapan, kita selalu bereinkarnasi ke tubuh baru dan kembali menjadi penjaga. Selama ini, waktu belum pernah sekalipun bisa mengontak penguasanya. Hanya Tao seorang yang bisa dia ajak bicara dan mengendalikan kekuatan time control miliknya secara bebas. Itu berarti, tidak ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu sebelumnya," kata Chanyeol.

"Di buku ini dikatakan kalau saat sang penguasa waktu meninggal, dia akan bersatu bersama waktu dan bisa dibilang itu adalah akhir dari keberadaan kita sebagai penjaga," kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Maksudmu, seandainya Tao meninggal, maka kita semua juga akan meninggal?" tanya Suho tak percaya.

"Menurut buku ini kurang lebih seperti itu,"

"Ini..."

"Lalu, setiap kali Tao menggunakan kekuatannya, tubuhnya akan semakin lemah. Setiap kekuatan yang dia keluarkan akan mendatangkan rasa sakit pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya sebatas itu yang ada di buku ini hyung. Mungkin apa yang didengar oleh Tao dari sang penjaga waktu masih lebih lengkap," kata Chanyeol lagi.

"..."

"Mungkin inilah maksudnya dari pepatah jangan pernah bermain-main dengan waktu karena dampaknya akan sangat besar. Memang lebih baik manusia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana masa depannya..."

.

.

.

.

T to the B to the C

To be continued

hehehehe

gimana?

Mind to review?

author buat poling ya...

Siapa sebenarnya yang jadi kunci pertarungan nanti? Yang pasti Tao jelas banget jadi kunci. Nah, berapa dan siapa kunci yang lainnya?

Dari sini, kalau kalian mencermati kekuatan masing-masing anak itu, kalian pasti bisalah menebak siapa kuncinya

silahkan pilih :

Xiumin

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Kyungsoo

atau kalian malah punya pemikiran selain nama-nama di atas?

Terus enaknya siapa yang jadi lawannya EXO di sini nanti?

SHINee

BAP

BTS

Silahkan dipilih ya^^

Suju nggak bisa dipilih soalnya udah jadi mama sama papa nya mereka


	7. Chapter 7

**Teman-teman yang terus menerus nanyain Xiumin**

**Sekarang Xiumin datang nih**

**Langsung aja ya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ochaken**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**One Day**

"Tao, boleh gege masuk?" tanya Suho dari luar kamar Tao.

"Ne,"

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho sambil menggeret kursinya untuk berada di dekat Tao.

"Ya, Lay Gege benar-benar merawatku dengan baik," kata Tao sambil tersenyum polos. Dalam hatinya, Suho merasa bisa mengerti kenapa Tao yang dipilih untuk mengendalikan waktu.

"Tao,"

"Hmm?"

"Gege sudah mendengar semuanya dari Chanyeol. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang masih mengganjal. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menjawabnya," kata Suho membuat Tao terdiam.

"Silahkan tanya apa saja ge," kata Tao sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Adakah cara agar kita bisa hidup?" tanya Suho yang kelihatan bingung menentukan kalimatnya, tapi Tao bisa mengerti apa maksud Suho.

"Aku mengerti ge. Ada satu cara yang bisa kupikirkan dan kelihatannya mungkin untuk berhasil. Tapi, gantinya, kalian akan hidup sebagai manusia biasa dan mungkin beberapa konsekuensi lain. Aku akan coba untuk cari tahu," kata Tao.

"Tao...kenapa 'kalian'?"

"Gege, kau memang terlalu pandai untuk bisa dibohongi. Gege pasti sudah tahu konsekuensi kekuatanku bukan. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanku sendiri, tapi kalau kalian, aku masih bisa menjaminnya," kata Tao lagi.

"..."

"Sudahlah ge, itu baru satu cara dan aku juga tidak ingin meninggal semudah ini. Aku akan berusaha mencari cara lain yang pasti berhasil dan kita masih bisa bersama," kata Tao menenangkan.

"Ne,"

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin gege tanyakan?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Apa kau tahu di mana sisa tiga orang yang lain?" tanya Suho.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu ge. Kalau dipikir lagi, pertemuan kita bukan kebetulan. Ini nyaris seperti takdir. Mungkin kalau kita diam saja juga kita akan bertemu dengan tiga orang lainnya, tapi kita tak tahu itu kapan. Chanie gege dan Baekki gege bertemu sejak sebelum mereka lahir, Lay gege bertemu lima tahun kemudian, waktu pertemuan kita semua tidak jelas. Kita harus cepat mencari mereka," kata Tao.

"Karena kita berhadapan dengan iblis?"

"Ternyata Chanie Gege juga sudah tahu sampai di sana," kata Tao.

"Sebenarnya aku bahkan tak ada bayangan untuk bisa menang melawan iblis. Membayangkan akan melawannya saja aku tidak pernah," kata Suho.

"Yang akan kita lawan nanti adalah manusia hyung. Manusia yang melakukan perjanjian berdarah dengan iblis karena hati yang penuh kebencian. Mereka mungkin memiliki kekuatan yang lebih mengerikan daripada kekuatan kita," kata Tao.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan ada orang yang menginginkan kemampuan itu sedang kita tersiksa karenanya," kata Tao lagi.

"Tak ada orang yang jahat dari awal. Keadaan memaksa mereka menjadi jahat, bahkan salah satu dari kita pun bisa. Karena itulah iblis membuat kita menderita. Agar kita kalah oleh kebencian dan kekuatan kita dimiliki olehnya. Dalam kasus mereka, mereka dimanfaatkan oleh iblis. Iblis menjanjikan pada mereka sesuatu dengan ganti kekuatan untuk membunuh kita," kata Suho bijak.

...

"Min Seok, ada tugas untukmu," kata seorang lelaki pada anak remaja yang mungkin masih berusia delapan atau sembilan belas tahun itu.

"Ne,"

"Bekukan orang ini," kata lelaki itu sambil menyerahakan foto seorang pemuda.

"Ne,"

"Bunuh semua yang menghalangi. Lakukan semua tugasmu dengan baik," kata lelaki itu lagi.

"Ne,"

"Waktumu untuk membekukannya adalah satu bulan. Walau aku bilang bunuh semua yang menghalangi, fokuskan pada misimu. Kalau kau bisa melakukannya dengan halus, lakukan dengan halus. Kematian seseorang itu harus cantik seperti kristal es milikmu," kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Entah senyuman untuk apa.

"Ne,"

...

Min Seok sudah berdiri di dekat rumah itu. Dia berlari seolah sedang dikejar, bahkan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk berpura-pura menyerangnya. Sudah banyak luka di tubuhnya. Beberapa luka bahkan cukup dalam. Pemuda itu bahkan berani menyuruh temannya mengoleskan racun pelumpuh syaraf di pisau mereka dan melemparinya dengan menggunakan pisau itu. Hanya saja, tubuh Xiumin dan Min Seok berbeda...

Tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa Xiumin memiliki alter ego yang lain yang berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Sosok lainnya adalah sosok yang lembut dan ceria. Dia tak tahu apa-apa dengan perihal kekuatannya.

Min Seok tidak bisa terluka dan tidak pernah terluka...

Xiumin bisa terluka...

"Hosh...!" pemuda itu terengah-engah sambil menangis.

Entah bagaimana sosok polosnya bisa keluar di saat seperti ini. Teman-temannya tidak tahu dan terus berusaha menyerangnya. Mungkinkah Min Seok sengaja membuat Xiumin keluar?

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Xiumin sambil berlari mendekati rumah itu. Saat menoleh ke belakang, pemuda itu tak lagi melihat pengejarnya.

"Astaga! Chanie! Baekki!" seru Lay saat melihat ada yang menangis dalam kondisi terluka berdarah-darah. Belum selesai masalah satu, sekarang ketambahan lagi yang lain.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Lay lembut.

Belum sempat Xiumin menjawab apa-apa, pemuda itu pingsan tepat ke dalam pelukan Lay. Lay menduga ada racun yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh anak itu. Belum lagi luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lay Hyung ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekki, cepat siapkan kamar!" seru Lay saat melihat dua orang itu muncul.

"Lagi-lagi..." gumam Chanyeol.

...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Suho.

Semenjak kejadian pertemuan bertubi-tubi mendatangi mereka, orang tua mereka sepakat untuk berusaha mencari lebih keras lagi. Mereka jadi terbiasa tanpa orang tua. Untungnya sekarang salah satu dari mereka muncul tiba-tiba. Yah, saat mengobatinya, Lay sudah merasa aneh karena tubuh anak itu dingin sekali. Auranya mirip dengan aura panas yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol, belum lagi lambang es di dadanya.

"Racunnya hanya untuk menghilangkan kesadaran dan melumpuhkan," kata Lay sambil menyelimuti Xiumin.

"Kemungkinan besar, mereka ingin menangkapnya hidup-hidup dan membawanya pergi seperti pengejar yang mengejar beberapa dari kita," kata Suho pelan.

"Dia akan bangun paling lama besok pagi. Aku akan ke kamar Tao sekarang," kata Lay sambil menarik tangan Suho untuk keluar.

Min Seok membuka matanya tepat setelah Lay dan Suho keluar.

"Kurasa aku akan melihat-lihat dulu. Rumah ini penuh orang yang menarik," kata Min Seok sambil memegang kepalanya yang diperban.

"Tak ada salahnya jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum bertugas," kata Min Seok sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Lagipula tak menarik membunuh target yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganmu," kata Min Seok pelan sebelum kembali tertidur.

...

"Hai, Tao, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Lay sambil mengelus rambut Tao yang berwarna hitam sekelam malam.

Sungguh berbeda dengan rambutnya yang semakin lama berubah warna menjadi semakin kuning terang karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan. Rambut Suho bahkan sudah perak sempurna sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Hal yang sama belum terjadi pada yang lain karena mereka sangat jarang menggunakan kekuatan. Paling hanya Luhan yang rambut dan matanya berubah menjadi sedikit pink dan Sehun yang warna rambutnya jadi putih tulang, walau matanya tetap berwarna coklat tua.

Semakin kekuatan mereka dipakai, mereka malah merasa semakin tidak mirip dengan manusia. Suho dan Lay memiliki warna rambut dan bola mata yang sudah jauh berbeda dengan warna awalnya. Kris juga rambutnya mulai berubah warna menjadi coklat muda. Entah kenapa hal ini terjadi pada mereka.

Yang warna rambut dan bola matanya masih tetap hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Tao. Kai malah kebalikan mereka. Kalau biasanya semakin dipakai, warna kulit, rambut, dan bola mata berubah warna menjadi cenderung terang, anak itu malah jadi semakin gelap. Mereka bahkan menamai Kai ggamjong karena kulitnya yang eksotis itu. Sehun yang punya ide dan Kai membalasnya albino.

"Seperti biasa," kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

Dia suka sentuhan Lay. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka saat disentuh oleh Kris, tapi sentuhan Lay yang sangat lembut membuatnya seperti disentuh dan dibelai mamanya. Sentuhan Lay mirip sentuhan seorang ibu yang selalu dibayangkan oleh Tao. Tangan besar Kris dan tangan babanya tidak seperti saat tangan halus Lay.

"Masih merasa lemas ya? Kurasa itu karena obat-obatan itu membuatmu mengantuk. Kondisimu mulai membaik Tao. Wajahmu tidak sepucat kemarin," kata Lay senang.

"Kau pasti merindukan makan baby panda," kata Suho sambil menepuk kepala Tao pelan. Kalau sentuhan Lay mirip seorang ibu, maka sentuhan Suho seperti seorang ayah. Tao senang sekali bermanja ke mereka. Tak hanya Tao, tapi juga yang lain. Selain Kris tentu saja. Pemuda itu entah memang cool atau sok cool dan tidak suka bermanja-manja, padahal Lay dan Suho pasti tak keberatan kalau Kris juga ingin bermanja.

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Dulu saat sakit radang lambung juga, aku tidak bisa makan apa pun selama berbulan-bulan. Aku bahkan sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya makanan itu," kata Tao sambil tertawa.

"Ha ha ha... sebentar lagi juga kau pasti sudah boleh makan. Hari ini Kris Gege tercintamu tidak di sini?" tanya Suho jahil.

"Tidak, gege sudah bilang mau menemani Sehun dan Kai ke hutan untuk mencari bunga untuk Luhan Ge," kata Tao.

"Perhatian sekali dua anak itu pada Luhan," gumam Suho.

"Tiga sahabat terjebak cinta segitiga. Cinta yang rumit," kata Lay sambil meringis.

"Gege, gege mau memasukkan obat lagi kan? Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Lakukan sekarang saja," kata Tao.

Lay mengambil tangan Tao yang sudah penuh lebam. Lay bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Tao menolak Lay menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan Tao karena menurut Tao, Lay harus menyimpan kekuatan untuk saat darurat. Dia bilang dia masih bisa menahannya dan selama Lay masih bisa mencari pembuluh darah di tubuhnya, maka pengobatan lebam tak perlu dilakukan.

Pernah sekali Lay menyembuhkan semua lebam itu. Tao tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap sedih ke arah Lay. Tampaknya Tao menyadari kesedihan Lay dari bekas penyembuhan itu. Saat menyembuhkan satu luka di tubuh Tao, Lay selalu merasa tergerak untuk menyembuhkan yang lain hingga meregenerasi organ yang bermasalah di tubuh anak itu. Lay masih belum bisa melakukan itu. Dan dia akan berakhir menangis karenanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin inilah alasan Tao tak ingin disembuhkan lebamnya.

"Tao, aku tidak bisa mencarinya," kata Lay dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa bisa kalau di punggung ge?" tanya Tao sambil membuka selimutnya.

"Bisa," jawab Lay.

Harusnya Tao tak perlu bertanya pun, Lay juga pasti bisa melakukannya. Sudah beberapa kali Lay menyuntikkan obat melalui paha dan punggung. Rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada di tangan, karena itu Lay pernah tak mau saat Tao meminta Lay melakukannya di punggung.

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa hyung," kata Tao sambil membuka bajunya. Pemuda itu menatap Lay yang ragu-ragu. Dia tersenyum menenangkan.

Lay langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Harusnya Taolah yang dia kuatkan, bukannya dirinya yang minta dikuatkan seperti ini. Tao yang akan merasakan sakit setelah ini, bukan dirinya. Berapa kali pun melakukan ini, Lay yakin Tao tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Suho langsung berjongkok di samping Tao dan menatap wajah Tao saat anak itu berbaring. Biasanya Suho di sana untuk menemani Lay dan Krislah yang menemani Tao. Sekarang, Kris tidak ada, jadi Suho yang di sana untuk mengalihkan Tao dari rasa sakit.

"Maaf ya, aku bukan Kris. Kalau Kris kau pasti sudah merona dan lupa sama sekali dengan rasa sakit itu," kata Suho sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya Suho tahu, walau dengan Kris pun, rasa sakit itu tetap ada. Terlihat jelas dengan genggaman tangan Tao yang cukup kuat di sprei atau di tangan Kris.

"Hmm, gege mau menemaniku saja sudah bagus. Aku senang," kata Tao.

"Harusnya Kris menemanimu dulu baru pergi," kata Suho.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu Kris Gege kewalahan menghadapi dua anak itu. Mereka berisik sekali kalau keinginan mereka tidak dipenuhi," kata Tao.

"Tao, tahan sakitnya sebentar ya," kata Lay sambil mengoleskan alkohol di punggungnya.

Tao hampir menggigit tangannya, kalau Suho tidak segera mencegahnya dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulut Tao. Suho sedikit meringis saat Tao mengigitnya keras-keras sampai berdarah. Biasanya yang Tao gigit adalah bantal dan kasur. Pernah sekali tangan Kris. Tapi, acara gigit menggigit itu hanya kalau bagian punggung yang disuntik. Bila tangan, Tao hanya mendesis kecil. Kalau di kaki juga tidak sampai seperti saat di punggung. Paling Tao hanya meremas selimut kuat-kuat.

"Lay, bisa lebih cepat? Tao sangat kesakitan," kata Suho.

"Sebentar, tinggal satu tabung lagi," kata Lay sambil memasukkan obat terakhir.

Tepat setelah Lay menarik jarum itu, Tao berdesis sambil menggigit tangan Suho lebih kuat. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata erat-erat saat Lay menuntup bekas lukanya dengan perban. Perlahan, Tao melepaskan gigitannya. Dia menatap nanar luka di tangan Suho.

"Mianhe gege. Harusnya gege biarkan aku mengigit tanganku sendiri," kata Tao pelan.

"Kalau aku biarkan kau menggigit tanganmu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa tanganmu itu sekarang. Bisa-bisa aku yang digigit oleh Kris," kata Suho sambil mengelus kepala Tao.

"Tao, di obat tadi, ada obat tidurnya. Saat kau bangun nanti, bekas luka di punggung itu pasti tidak akan terlalu sakit. Kau pakai piyama dulu ya," kata Lay lembut.

"Badanku lemas," kata Tao yang mulai diserang kantuk.

"Kubantu pakai ya," kata Lay sambil mengambil piyama Tao.

Suho menyangga tubuh anak itu hingga duduk dan memudahkan Lay untuk memakaikan piyama. Setelah piyama itu terpasang, Suho membaringkan Tao dengan posisi miring agar lukanya tidak semakin sakit. Mereka keluar diam-diam agar tidak menganggu tidur Tao.

"Hyung, tangan hyung kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ini? Ini karena baru saja digigit Tao," kata Suho.

"Digigit Tao?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Yah, Lay tak bisa mencari pembuluh darah di kedua tangan Tao. Kedua tangan itu parah sekali kondisinya. Obat yang diberi Lay tidak terlalu mempan untuk megobati luka itu. Jadi, Lay terpaksa menyuntikkannya ke punggung. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Ini masih tidak seberapa karena aku tahu rasanya. Dulu aku pernah sekali disutik di punggung," kata Suho.

"Sampai separah itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm, ah, kau tidak pernah melihatnya ya. Sudah tiga bulan menjalani pengobatan seperti itu karena lambungnya terluka dan tak bisa diisi makanan. Selang infus juga tak banyak membantu karena kalau terlalu lama diinfus malah akan semakin menyakiti tangannya," kata Suho.

"Boleh kami melihatnya? Tao memang tidak ingin kami tahu, tapi barangkali, kami bisa membuat luka itu sedikit lebih baik. Aku dan Chanie tahu beberapa tanaman obat di hutan yang bisa menyembuhkan lebam," kata Baekki.

"Lay, bolehkah?" tanya Suho.

"Hahhh...jangan sampai Tao tahu," kata Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Arraseo," kata tiga orang itu.

"Sebelum kalian masuk, sebaiknya kita obati tangan Suho Hyung dulu," kata Lay sambil mengambil tangan Suho.

"Jangan Lay. Tao benar, kau harus menyimpan kekuatan. Kalau dia saja menahan sakit sampai seperti itu, aku tidak bisa memintamu menyembuhkanku," tolak Suho.

"Aish! Hyung, Tao melarangku karena suatu hal yang hanya aku dan dia tahu. Aku menurutinya karena tidak ingin kami berdua semakin terluka. Kekuatanku sudah semakin besar dan menyembuhkan luka kecil seperti ini sama sekali tidak memakan tenaga," kata Lay sambil mengusap luka di tangan Suho beberapa kali hingga sembuh.

Suho bisa melihat cahaya di lambang Lay tak menyala terlalu terang, sangat redup malah. Itu artinya Lay hampir tak menggunakan kekuatan saat menyembuhkannya. Setelah itu, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Tao. Pemuda itu sedang tidur karena obat. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak hingga tak menyadari ada yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Suho menyibak sedikit selimut Tao hingga sebatas perut. Pemuda itu menggulung perlahan piyama Tao yang kebesaran perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan pemuda itu. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat lebam-lebam di sekujur tangan itu. Beberapa masih berwarna kemerahan dan yang lainnya sudah membiru.

"Pasti sangat sakit," kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung tangan Tao yang tak terdapat luka selain bekas luka sisa infus di sana.

"Hyung, bisakah aku menemaninya di sini? Kumohon..."

"Tapi..."

"Biarkan saja Lay. Tao juga harus tahu kalau sekarang ini selain Kris dan kita, ada banyak orang yang menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkannya," kata Suho bijak.

"Hah...kenapa aku tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan kalian?" keluh Lay sambil tersenyum.

...

"Baekki? Sedang apa di sini? Tidak biasanya," kata Kris yang baru saja pulang dari mengantar Sehun dan Kai. Karena sama-sama tidak familiar dengan daerah di sini dan juga karena terpisah dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang awalnya bilang mau menyusul, tapi tidak jadi karena menolong Xiumin. Karena tak ada dua orang itu, mereka jadi tersesat. Karena itu mereka jadi terlambat pulang.

"Biasanya aku tidak masuk karena Lay Gege bilang Tao tak ingin ada yang masuk," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, jadi sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Menemaninya tentu saja. Aku tidak tega membiarkannya sendirian. Lay Hyung dan Suho Hyung sedang merawat orang yang tadi terluka dan datang ke sini. Kemungkinan besar dia salah satu dari tiga orang yang Tao maksud," kata Baekhyun.

"Kelihatannya kita berkumpul di sini memang takdir," kata Kris sambil mengganti bajunya dengan baju lain yang lebih tipis. Kamar Tao memang lebih hangat dari kamar lain agar anak itu tidak masuk angin.

"Kau tahu Kris Hyung, rasanya aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau betah sekali melihat dan menjagai Tao, walau dia sedang tidur seperti ini," kata Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tao memang manis saat tidur seperti ini," kata Baekhyun.

"Dia lebih manis lagi saat tersenyum dan tertawa. Kau pasti akan kaget mendengar suaranya yang asli. Sama sekali tidak bass. Kemarin suaranya serak karena masih demam. Kalau kau mendengar suaranya yang sekarang pasti kau akan merasa itu manis sekali," kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu masih memandangi wajah tidur Tao.

"Tentu saja,"

"Baby panda, kau beruntung sekali memiliki seseorang seperti Kris di sampingmu," kata Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu.

"Baby panda? Kau bahkan sudah punya panggilan kesayangan untuknya. Apa kau tidak takut Chanyeol cemburu?" tanya Kris.

"Chanie? Kenapa tiba-tiba membawa-bawa nama Chanie?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Bukannya dia pacarmu?" balas Kris.

"Mwo? Bukan! Kami hanya...eum...keluarga. Semacam itulah," kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Sesulit itukah mengatakan suka padanya?" tanya Kris.

"Entahlah hyung... walau sejak kecil selalu bersama, ada banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti tentangnya. Aku bahkan tak bisa memahami sepenuhnya diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku hanya merasa nyaman saja saat bersamanya," kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tahu Baekki, kau itu sebenarnya menyukainya," kata Kris.

"Mwo? Mustahil! Dia sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri," kata Baekhyun panik.

"Tapi, matamu mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya Baekki. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Walau kau tak mengenal orang lain selain dirinya, kau pasti merasakan perbedaan saat kau bersama dengannya dan saat bersama dengan Lay atau lainnya," kata Kris lagi.

"Itu karena kami kenal sejak bayi," kata Baekhyun.

"Kau menyangkalnya Baekki," kata Kris.

"Kalau...kalaupun aku ternyata menyukainya, belum tentu dia mau menerimaku. Salah-salah dia malah menerimaku karena kasihan. Siapa tahu dia itu straight," kata Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya kau mengaku juga kan kalau kau menyukainya," kata Kris.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung!"

"Chanyeol juga menyukaimu Baekki, dia hanya terlalu lemot untuk menyadari kalau dirinya sedang jatuh cinta. Kau harus lebih agresif," kata Kris.

"Hyung, saat kau dan Tao pertama kali pacaran, siapa yang pertama kali mengatakan suka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku,"

"Sudah kuduga," kata Baekhyun.

"Baekki, saat kau menyukai seseorang dan berniat untuk menyatakan hal itu, seandainya kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tak ada artinya siapa yang menyatakan perasaan pertama kali," kata Kris.

"Hyung,"

"Apa?"

"Kata-katamu bagus, tapi caramu mengucapkannya sangat dingin. Kau harus belajar untuk lebih lembut pada orang lain. Tak hanya pada Tao," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar!"

"Aku keluar dulu ya, hyung. Kan sudah ada hyung yang menemani Tao," kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Ah, hyung, aku hampir lupa," kata Baekhyun sambil membalik badannya di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Apa lagi?"

"Gomawo atas nasihatnya dan jangan makan Tao ya, hyung," kata Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

"Dasar anak itu! Kalau mereka jadi nanti pasti kerjanya bertengkar melulu. Yang satu raja jahil, yang satu happy virus...ck!"

"Eungh...gege?" panggil Tao yang baru saja bangun.

"Baby? Sudah bangun? Maaf gege membangunkanmu," kata Kris sambil mengecup dahi Tao pelan.

"Tidak, aku memang sudah tidur lama. Mungkin..." kata Tao. Dia sedikit meringis saat mengubah posisinya jadi terlentang.

"Kali ini di punggung lagi?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus punggung Tao pelan untuk membuatnya lebih relaks. Pemuda itu lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Tao dari belakang tanpa masuk ke dalam selimut yang dipakai Tao.

"Hmm,"

"Harusnya aku menemanimu tadi," Kata Kris sambil mengecup puncak kepala Tao.

"Tidak apa. Ada Lay Gege dan Suho Gege menemaniku tadi. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena menggigit tangan Suho Gege tadi," kata Tao.

"Lay akan menyembuhkan itu lebih cepat daripada saat kau menggigit tanganku dulu. Saat dia menjengukmu lagi, luka itu pasti sudah hilang tak berbekas. Jangan dipikirkan baby," kata Kris lembut.

"Aku membuat Lay Gege bersedih lagi," kata Tao pelan.

"Tao, Lay akan semakin sedih seandainya kau membiarkannya menyembuhkan lebam di tanganmu itu. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, walau aku sedikit tidak setuju dengan tindakan yang melukai dan membuatmu sakit ini berlanjut sangat lama," kata Kris.

"Maaf,"

"Hei, baby, tak ada yang salah di sini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lay bilang keadaanmu semakin membaik. Mungkin minggu depan kau sudah mulai bisa memakan makanan halus, seperti bubur," kata Kris menyemangati.

"Aku seperti bayi ya? Gege kau tidak merasa repot?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak keberatan punya bayi manis bernama Huang Zi Tao yang membuat hidupku benar-benar indah. Lagipula merawat dan menjagamu masih lebih mudah daripada menjaga dua bayi raksasa itu," kata Kris yang mendadak kesal karena ulah Sehun dan Kai si Black 'n White Maknae itu.

"Maksud gege Sehun dan Kai? Mereka kelihatan dewasa," kata Tao.

"Kelihatan baby. Hanya kelihatannya saja. Aku salut dengan Luhan yang bisa menjaga dua orang maknae itu," kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa Luhan Ge lah yang dijaga oleh Kai dan Sehun. Saat bersama Luhan Ge, Kai dan Sehun benar-benar dewasa," kata Tao.

"Kau melihatnya dengan kekuatanmu?"

"Hmm, tidak sengaja. Kekuatanku keluar begitu saja dan kurasa tak akan keluar lagi untuk beberapa saat karena kondisiku seperti ini. Gege, ceritakan yang tadi lagi. Kenapa dengan Sehun dan Kai?" tanya Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Si Ggamjong itu seenaknya saja berteport ria sedangkan si Albino itu malah menghilang saat aku mencari Ggamjong. Kau tahu, aku berputar-putar di udara mencari mereka, ternyata mereka sudah pulang," kata Kris kesal.

"Ha ha ha...kau benar-benar baik ge. Walau kau bilang kesal, kau tetap mencari mereka berdua," kata Tao sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, saat aku pulang, mereka malah sedang mesra-mesraan dengan Luhan dan bilang begini, 'Ah, Hyung kau sudah sampai. Kau lama sekali, jadi kami pulang duluan.' Kalau tak ada Luhan di sana, sudah kujadikan bakmie dua orang itu," kata Kris membuat Tao kembali tertawa.

"Sudah lama aku tak mendengarmu tertawa. Itu terdengar lebih baik," kata Kris.

"Kalau begitu lebih seringlah membuatku tertawa," kata Tao sambil membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kris.

"Kau tahu baby? Baekki, Chanie, Luhan, bahkan maknae-maknae itu semuanya sangat ingin menjengukmu di dalam sini. Aku tahu kau tak mau mereka khawatir, tapi kondisimu kan sudah lebih baik. Mereka juga harus tahu keadaanmu agar tidak khawatir," kata Kris hati-hati.

"Aku tahu, tadi Baekki Gege di sini kan," kata Tao.

"Kau pura-pura tidur baby? Sejak kapan kau jadi nakal?"

"Sejak kapan ya?"

"Aku senang kau seperti ini baby. Wo ai ni," kata Kris sambil mencium dahi Tao.

Tao memerah mendengar ucapan Kris. Walau tak bisa melihat Kris, dia yakin kalau Kris sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tao bisa mendengarkan suara debaran jantung Kris karena posisinya yang berada tepat di depan dada Kris. Tao suka mendengarnya. Dia dengan sengaja menempelkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kris. Tao memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan debaran jantung yang makin keras itu sambil menghirup wangi Kris yang amat maskulin baginya itu sementara detak jantungnya sendiri semakin menggila.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau dengar?"

"Hmm, wo ai ni Kris Gege," kata Tao.

"Wo ye ai ni Tao," kata Kris lembut.

Luhan yang awalnya hendak masuk ke dalam tidak jadi masuk saat melihat posisi kedua orang itu yang kelihatannya tidak bisa diganggu. Pemuda itu ingin pergi, tapi malah merasa penasaran dengan kelanjutan percakapan dua orang itu. Dia bahkan sudah berniat memarahi dua orang dongsaengnya itu karena merepotkan Kris, tapi tidak jadi karena Tao tertawa. Mungkin dia akan berterima kasih saja nanti pada dua orang itu.

Luhan yang merasa aneh karena pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat semua yang ada di rumah itu, tidak termasuk Xiumin yang masih tidur ikut mengintip bersamanya membuat Luhan spechless. Tapi, dia juga mengintip kan, jadi dia hanya membiarkannya.

"Omo! Mereka mau berciuman?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Entah," jawab Chanyeol yang juga penasaran.

"Yah, tidak kissu..." kata Kai kecewa. Memang anak itu mengharapkan apa? Tao itu masih anak kecil umur lima belas tahun dan Kai sendiri masih empat belas tahun. Dia masih terlalu kecil melihat pertunjukan dewasa macam itu secara live.

"Yak! Ggamjong! Baby Panda itu masih polos. Mana mungkin Kris Hyung tega merusak kepolosannya," Kata Baekhyun.

"Ssst! Sudah, sebaiknya kita pergi," kata Luhan sambil menutup pintu.

"Yah, Hyung..." rajuk Kai.

"Kai! Sehun! Ikut aku..." kata Luhan sambil menyeret dua orang itu ke kamarnya.

'_Mati aku...pasti Luhan Hyung marah,' batin dua maknae itu._

"Kalian hebat!" kata Luhan sambil memeluk keduanya bersamaan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat kedua orang itu sangat bingung. Mereka pikir Luhan akan memarahi mereka, ternyata malah memuji mereka.

"Hyung?"

"Kalian sudah membuat Tao tertawa. Itu hadiah untuk kalian. Tapi, kalau kalian membuat orang lain repot dan kebingungan seperti tadi, kalian akan mendapat hukuman," kata Luhan sambil mengacak rambut keduanya.

"Ne! Gomawo Hyung!" seru Kai sambil melompat ke dalam pelukan hyung tersayangnya itu.

'_Hyung, seandainya saja aku sudah bisa jadi lebih besar daripada hyung, aku pasti akan memeluk hyung sama seperti saat Kris Hyung memeluk Tao Hyung. Aku janji,' _batin Sehun saat melihat Kai memeluk Luhan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Otte?

Bagus nggak

Dulu pas SMP ada temen author yang sakit leukimia... sumsum tulang belakangnya diambil dari punggung... dia selalu pingsan habis disuntik punggungnya itu. Dia bilang rasanya sakit banget kayak mau mati. Makanya kubuat Tao sakit kayak gitu... biar dramatis maksudnya...

Fortunately setelah melewati serangkaian kemo, temen author sembuh dan sehat sampai sekarang.

Nah, mind to review?

Author baca lho semua komen kalian, walaupun author nggak bisa PM kalian satu-satu kayak dulu, tapi author suka banget baca review kalian

Terima kasih udah mendukung author

hehehe


	8. Chapter 8

**Temen-temen yang nanyain kapan Kyungsoo ketemu sama Kai**

**Ini saatnya seluruh member EXO muncul berdua belas**

**hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ochaken**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chen Hyung, aku tidak mau. Kalau aku pergi dari sini nanti, bagaimana caranya appa dan eomma menjemputku nanti?" rajuk Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis karena tiba-tiba mereka mau diserahkan ke orang lain.

Dalam hati, Chen sudah tahu kalau orang tua Kyungsoo dari awal tidak berniat menjemput anak mereka itu. Chen juga tahu kalau orang yang merawatnya sejak dulu sebenarnya adalah makelar penjual anak. Kelihatannya kali ini ada yang mau membeli mereka berdua sekaligus.

"_Chen tak bisa kulepas dengan mudah tuan," kata lelaki itu angkuh._

"_Dia termasuk aset yang sangat sulit kudapat," kata lelaki itu sambil menyeringai karena orang-orang di hadapannya kelihatannya tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah untuk mendapatkan Chen. Mereka bahkan berani menawarkan lima puluh juta won untuk Kyungsoo. Harga yang awalnya tak disangka-sangka oleh lelaki itu._

"_Kami akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan Chen," kata lelaki yang tak lain adalah Kim Young Woon dan keluarganya itu dengan tenang._

"_Kalau aku boleh tahu, untuk apa kau bersikeras mendapatkan Chen? Dia tak bisa keluar dari rumah ini karena kekuatannya. Kalian tidak lihat petir yang menyelimuti rumah ini?" tanya lelaki itu lagi._

"_Anda tak perlu tahu. Yang pasti aku akan memastikan kehidupan yang layak untuk Chen. Aku tidak akan memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan aku akan mengangkatnya sebagai anakku sendiri," kata Young Woon lagi._

"_Berapa yang akan anda tawarkan untukku?" tanya lelaki itu._

"_Seratus ratus juta won," kata Kim Young Woon membuat lelaki itu sangat kaget. Kekuatan Chen itu hanya membuat petir menyambar di langit. Tidak sampai bisa membunuh orang dengan petir._

"_Anda yakin? Harga Chen tak semurah itu," kata lelaki itu lagi._

"_Dua ratus juta," kata Tuan Park yang ada di sana._

"_Masih kurang," kata lelaki itu angkuh._

"_Kumohon yeobo. Lakukan apa pun untuk ini. Tao membutuhkan Chen. Tao butuh Chen dan Kyungsoo. Berikan sebanyak yang dia mau," kata Nyonya Kim sambil memeluk lengan suaminya._

"_Lima ratus juta won," kata Kim Young Woon tenang._

"_Deal," kata lelaki itu senang._

Chen hanya diam mendengarkan semua itu. Dia tak merasa dendam, tak juga merasakan sedih seperti yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Dia hanya...entahlah.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau bisa mengirim surat atau kita bisa minta ahjussi dan ahjumma tempat kita dititipkan untuk memberitahu orang tuamu. Bukankah appa dan eommamu meninggalkan nomor telepon dan alamat surat ke ahjussi," kata Chen.

"Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ingat kan, appa dan eomma mu bilang untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain. Lagipula kan ada aku yang menemanimu. Jangan menangis," kata Chen lembut.

"Ne, mianhe Hyung," kata Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air matanya.

'_Tao membutuhkannya. Tao butuh Chen dan Kyungsoo...'_

Kata-kata berputar-putar dalam benak Chen. Siapa sebenarnya Tao? Kenapa dia membutuhkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo? Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi di balik semua ini?

...

"Nah, Chen, Kyungsoo, kita sudah sampai. Kalian akan tinggal di sini bersama dengan anak-anak ahjussi dan ahjumma yang lain," kata Nyonya Byun lembut.

"Kyaaa! Ggamjong! Jangan mengagetkanku!" seru Baekhyun saat Kai tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

CROT!

"Sehunie! Dingin! Nanti kulaporkan pada Luhan Hyung lho!" kata Lay yang sudah basah kuyup karena disiram air oleh Sehun.

"Biarkan! Tao Hyung sedang melihat ini dari kamarnya. Aku ingin dia senang Hyung. Kasihan Tao Hyung tak bisa keluar dari kamarnya," kata Sehun sambil mengejar-ngejar Lay.

"Xiumin, tolong aku!" seru Lay sambil berdiri di belakang Xiumin.

CROT!

"SEHUNNIE!" seru Xiumin sebal.

Tiba-tiba jalan di bawah anak itu berubah menjadi es dan membuatnya terjatuh. Semua yang ada di sana tertawa keras melihat Sehun terjatuh. Kai yang tertawa paling keras. Luhan yang tidak tega membantu Sehun berdiri dan menepuk kepalanya sekilas.

CTAR!

"Woa! Mau hujan!" seru Chanyeol panik.

"Tidak, tidak ada uap air yang memberitahuku akan ada hujan. Ini hanya petir, tapi awan kelabu itu seperti mau pertanda badai," kata Suho heran. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengeringkan Lay dan Xiumin dan membuang air itu ke tanaman-tanaman.

"Kalian lihat mereka, mereka adalah anak-anak ahjussi dan ahjumma," kata Nyonya Kim sambil menggiring mereka ke arah anak-anak itu.

"Eomma!" seru Baekhyun senang sambil memeluk Nyonya Byun.

"Appa!" seru Chanyeol sambil memeluk Tuan Park.

"Bogoshipo," kata Baekhyun.

"Ne, ne. Kami juga merindukan kalian semua. Ah, ya, eomma dan appa berhasil menemukan mereka. Kyungsoo, Chen, kemarilah," kata Nyonya Kim sambil memanggil Chen dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Scorpio! Aku tahu sekarang kenapa ada petir tadi. Salam kenal, aku Baekki," kata Baekhyun sambi tersenyum lebar saat melihat lambang Chen.

"Ah, oh, apa?" tanya Chen kaget. Dia tak pernah diperlakukan seramah itu sebelumnya.

"Aku Chanyeol,"

"Hai, aku Lay dan ini Suho," kata Lay sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku Luhan, yang berkulit putih itu Sehun. Yang berkulit tan itu Kai," kata Luhan.

"Aku Xiumin," kata Xiumin sambil memeluk lengan Lay erat-erat.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Baekhyun semangat.

"Aku Chen dan ini Kyungsoo," kata Chen sambil menoleh ke belakang ke arah Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kenapa sembunyi?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Kyungsoo.

"GYAA!" seru pemuda itu kaget hingga membuat Kai terpental ke belakang.

"Ha ha ha..."

"Kalian baik-baik dulu ya di sini. Eomma dan appa mau menjenguk Tao. Lay, Suho, kalian ikut kami," kata Nyonya Byun sambil menggandeng kedua anak itu.

"Yang bernama Tao itu tidak tinggal di sini?" tanya Chen bingung.

Dia agak heran karena orang-orang itu sering menyebut nama Tao, tapi anak itu sepertinya tak ada di antara mereka dan benar saja, saat memperkenalkan diri tadi Tao memang tidak ada. Tapi, Chen bisa melihat kalau seisi rumah itu sepertinya sangat menyukai dan menyayangi orang yang bernama Tao itu.

"Di sini kok. Itu di dalam," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke jendela kamar Tao yang tidak tertutup tirai.

"Kau mau lihat kan? Tapi siapkan mentalmu untuk tidak menangis ya," kata Baekhyun lagi.

Dari balik jendela itu, mereka bisa melihat Tao, dan cukup banyak orang lainnya di dalam. Orang-orang dewasa yang tadi membawa mereka. Setelah memeluk dan memberikan beberapa barang untuk Tao, mereka kembali keluar. Kelihatannya mereka kembali meninggalkan rumah karena deru mobil terdengar sampai ke halaman belakang rumah mewah itu.

"Appa, eomma, ahjussi, dan ahjumma memang jarang di rumah, tapi itu juga untuk kami. Mereka mungkin akan lama sekali tidak pulang," kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk bahu Baekhyun.

Chen melihat Tao lagi. Anak itu memakai piyama yang kelihatannya sangat kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang kurus. Wajahnya sangat-sangat pucat dengan mata yang sayu. Kontras sekali dengan rambutnya yang hitam. Dia tersenyum saat Lay duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Semua yang di luar menatap cemas ke dalam, tapi saat Tao melihat mereka, mereka mengepalkan tangan untuk menyemangati Tao dan tersenyum. Chen agak bingung saat melihat anak-anak yang berwajah sangat khawatir itu.

Lay menggulung lengan piyama itu hingga bahu dan memperlihatkan tangan yang pebuh lebam itu. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo dan Chen sangat kaget. Lay menggeleng sedih membuat yang lain semakin mengigit bibirnya. Lay lalu berjalan ke arah jendela dan menutup tirainya.

Baekhyun lalu menyeret mereka untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar. Semuanya berwajah sangat tidak enak saat itu membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan. Akhirnya Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan berinisiatif untuk bercerita.

"Tao itu sedang sakit. Lebih tepatnya sakit seumur hidupnya. Penyakit yang kau yakin bukan hal yang ingin kau rasakan seumur hidupmu. Penyakit itu merusak sistem kekebalan tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya yang dari lahir sangat lemah menjadi lebih rentan lagi," kata Chanyeol.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, dia sakit radang lambung yang parah. Kata Lay Hyung, Tao tidak boleh makan apa pun termasuk obat, karena obat-obatan yang biasa dia minum sejak lahir harus disuntikkan setiap hari. Setiap hari seperti itu selama berbulan-bulan sudah pasti tubuhnya babak belur penuh lebam," kata Chanyeol pelan.

"Waktu pertama kali dibawa ke sini, Tao hampir saja meninggal, tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkannya, tapi kenapa kekuatannya malah itu..." kata Chanyeol sambil menghantamkan tinjunya ke tanah.

"Kekuatan?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau belum tahu kalau kami semua di sini bukan orang biasa? Kami punya kekuatan yang membuat kami berbeda. Kekuatan yang membuat kami merasa sangat menderita sebelum akhirnya kami datang ke sini," kata Sehun pelan.

"Kekuatanku adalah api, Baekki berkekuatan cahaya, Lay Hyung itu healing, Suho Hyung berkekuatan air, Kris Hyung yang menemani Tao di kamarnya dari awal itu bisa terbang, Kai bisa teleportasi, Luhan Hyung bisa telekinesis, Sehun bisa mengendalikan angin, dan Xiumin bisa mengendalikan es," kata Chanyeol, "Kelihatannya kekuatan Chen adalah petir. Aku benar kan?"

"Yah, aku memang bisa membuat petir menyambar-nyambar, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau itu ternyata bisa dikendalikan," kata Chen sambil menatap petir di langit.

"Kami semua juga belajar mengendalikan kekuatan kami untuk pertempuran akhir. Sebelum itu terjadi, kami harus menempa kekuatan dan juga menyembuhkan Tao," kata Baekhyun membuat Chen dan terutama Kyungsoo sangat-sangat bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kyungie, lambang di tanganmu ini bukan lambang biasa. Ini sumber kekuatan kita. Lambang di jarimu ini adalah lambang bumi. Kau bisa mengendalikan partikel bumi seperti tanah, pasir, batu, magma, dan bagian lain dari bumi," kata Baekhyun sambil menyentuh jari Kyungsoo.

"Kelihatannya kau belum pernah menggunakan kekuatanmu," kata Chanyeol.

"Kita akan cari tahu cara untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanmu," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, itu Lay Hyung!" seru Sehun sambil mendatangi Lay.

"Tao bagaimana?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Seperti biasa. Nanti kalau dia sudah bangun, jangan langsung rombongan masuk ke kamarnya. Buat giliran berdua bertiga dan kalian dua maknae nakal, jangan berisik di sana," kata Lay sambil mengacak rambut Sehun dan Kai.

...

"Hei, baby, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kau mau minum?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Hmm," gumam Tao sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Ini," kata Kris sambil membantu Tao minum.

"Gege, aku ingin keluar," kata Tao sambil memeluk Kris.

"Gege tanyakan pada Lay dulu ya," kata Kris sambil mengelus pipi Tao yang semakin tirus. Memang kondisi Tao semakin baik, tapi karena tak ada satupun makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Tao jadi sangat-sangat kurus. Kris lalu keluar dari kamar.

Tok! Tok!

'_Aneh, kenapa Kris Ge mengetuk pintu?'_

"Masuk," kata Tao.

Tao merasa asing dengan sosok yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. Siapa dia? Yang pasti itu bukan Xiumin karena Tao sudah bertemu dengan Xiumin setelah pemuda itu sadar dari tidurnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Tao pelan.

'_Suaranya indah,' batin Chen tanpa sadar._

"Namaku Kim Jong Dae, panggil saja aku Chen. Aku baru saja datang ke sini hari ini dengan Kyungsoo. Kau yang bernama Tao?" tanya Chen sambil tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak tersenyum seperti ini. Memang aneh, tapi kelihatannya Chen mengerti kenapa orang-orang di rumah ini sangat menyayangi Tao.

"Selamat datang di rumah ini Chen Gege," kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

'_Senyumannya manis sekali,' batin Chen lagi._

"Gomawo Tao. Tanganmu itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chen khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa ge, ini hanya lebam. Yah, memang agak lama sampai bisa sembuh, tapi aku tidak apa-apa," kata Tao lagi.

"Kau tahu? Sebaiknya jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu jauh baby panda. Kalau kau memang merasakan sakit, biarkan Lay menyembuhkannya," kata Chen lagi.

"Baby panda? Kenapa orang-orang di rumah ini suka sekali memanggilku baby panda?" tanya Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Karena kau memang imut seperti panda, Tao," kata Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Aku belum pernah melihat panda sebelumnya. Kudengar itu termasuk beruang dan menurutku beruang sama sekali tidak imut," kata Tao.

"Ada beberapa perbedaan yang membuat panda terlihat menggemaskan. Sama seperti kucing dan harimau yang satu spesies, tapi sangat berbeda. Bukankah kucing terlihat lucu sedangkan harimau lebih terkesan garang?" tanya Chen.

"Benarkah mereka masih satu jenis? Mereka sangat berbeda," kata Tao.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu," kata Chen lagi.

"Gege seperti Kris Ge, tahu banyak hal. Dulu setelah Kris Ge selesai home schooling, Kris Ge pasti akan menceritakan banyak hal padaku, tapi dia tak pernah menceritakan tentang kucing dan harimau seperti yang gege katakan tadi," kata Tao.

"Kau dekat sekali ya dengan Kris Hyung," kata Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, Kris Ge benar-benar baik. Dia juga sangat-sangat sabar dan tahu banyak hal. Kris Ge selalu melindungiku dan menghiburku. Dia malaikatku," kata Tao dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Apa sangat kelihatan?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Sangat. Pipimu langsung merah saat membicarakannya. Bagaimana perasaan Kris Hyung padamu? Dia tahu?" tanya Chen.

"Tahu, Kris Ge duluan yang bilang kalau dia mencintaiku. Awalnya aku benar-benar kaget dan merasa tidak pantas dicintai seperti itu, tapi Kris Ge terus meyakinkanku dan kupikir aku tidak bisa dan tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya," kata Tao lagi.

"Beruntung sekali Kris Hyung," gumam Chen tanpa sadar.

"Aku yang beruntung ge. Aku hanya menyusahkan Kris Ge," kata Tao sambil menunduk.

"Hei, baby panda, saat kau mencintai seseorang, satu-satunya yang akan kau pikirkan hanyalah kebahagiaan orang itu. Senyumannya adalah kebahagiaan nomor satu untukmu. Bukankah kebahagiaan Kris Hyung adalah kebahagiaanmu? Bagi Kris Hyung juga sama. Kebahagiaanmu adalah nomor satu untuknya," kata Chen membuat Tao tersenyum.

"Mungkin, tapi aku benar-benar tak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk Kris Ge," kata Tao lagi.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu dan jangan katakan pada Kris Hyung kalau kau mengetahui hal ini dariku. Kata Baekki, kau adalah orang yang membuat Kris Hyung bisa mencintai kekuatannya. Kau adalah orang yang mau dengan tulus berada di dekatnya dan membuatnya tertawa di saat dia merasa mamanya membencinya. Kau itu tujuan hidupnya. Hidup tanpa tujuan itu benar-benar tidak ada artinya Tao. Kau memberinya tujuan untuk menjalani hidupnya. Tanpa kau sadari, kau memberikan begitu banyak hal tak ternilai untuknya. Kalian itu saling membutuhkan," kata Chen lembut.

"Jeongmal?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir karena apa Kris sampai bisa mencintaimu? Baginya kau itu seperti cahaya dalam kegelapan," kata Chen sambil mengacak rambut Tao.

"Bagiku Kris Ge yang seperti cahaya. Dia malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku. Dia seperti matahari dalam hidupku. Aku jarang sekali melihat matahari," kata Tao.

"Mianhe," kata Chen.

"Kenapa meminta maaf ge?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Karena awan mendung dan petir itu. Dulu juga aku sampai membuat Kyungsoo menangis karena takut petir. Sekarang aku membuatmu tak bisa melihat mataharimu," kata Chen yang merasa bersalah.

"Ha ha ha... itu kan dulu ge. Aku sekarang sering sekali melihat matahari. Bahkan ada sebelas matahari di sekelilingku sekarang. Lagipula petir itu juga cantik," kata Tao membuat Chen kaget.

"Menurutku, hujan itu seperti keajaiban. Air sebanyak itu turun ke bumi, membuat bumi yang panas kembali dingin. Hujan bisa memberi kehidupan di banyak tempat. Indah sekali melihat jutaan kristal air diturunkan dari atas sana hingga ke bumi. Walaupun aku tidak boleh merasakan hujan dan hanya boleh melihatnya dari dalam rumah, aku tetap merasa itu sangat indah," kata Tao.

"Petir dan awan mendung itu yang memberi tahu kalau hujan akan datang kan? Mereka mempersiapkan hujan yang akan turun. Mereka memberitahukan kalau keajaiban akan turun ke bumi. Di tengah awan kelabu ada petir yang bercahaya. Walau hanya segaris, tapi cahayanya sangat kuat di antara kelamnya awan kelabu," kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Karena ada petir gege, aku jadi bisa melihat cahaya di tengah awan kelabu," kata Tao lagi.

"Kau itu benar-benar polos," kata Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Ha ha ha..."

"Aku akan berlatih mengendalikan kekuatanku ini Tao. Nanti pasti kau bisa melihat matahari lagi. Aku janji," kata Chen.

"Ne, gomawo gege,"

"Gege keluar dulu ya," kata Chen.

Di pintu, pemuda itu berpapasan dengan Kris yang menatapnya dalam. Pemuda itu hanya balas tersenyum sebelum benar-benar menghilang ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Maaf, Tao. Lay bilang kau belum boleh keluar. Udara di luar sangat dingin sekarang. Kata Lay, kalau kau sudah benar-benar sembuh, kau baru boleh keluar. Dui bu qi," kata Kris sambil memeluk Tao yang duduk di ranjang.

"It's Ok gege. Aku masih bisa keluar kapan-kapan. Lagipula di kamar juga menyenangkan," kata Tao sambil balas memeluk Kris.

"Kupikir kau bosan di kamar terus," kata Kris yang ikut naik ke atas ranjang.

"Tidak akan bosan kalau di kamar berdua saja seperti ini. Aku jadi bisa bermanja-manja tanpa perlu digoda oleh yang lain," kata Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar... kau itu manis sekali sih. Gege suka sekali dengan Tao yang manja seperti ini," kata Kris sambil mencubit ujung pelan hidung Tao.

"Tao juga suka sekali dengan gege," kata Tao semangat.

"Hanya suka?"

"Ah, Tao benar-benar suka dengan gege," kata Tao lagi.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kris sambil memandang Tao intens.

Tao yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa merona semerah yang dia bisa dan membuat Kris bersorak-sorai dalam hati karena baby panda tercintanya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang amat menggemaskan itu. Kalau tidak ingat pesan Baekhyun dulu, sudah dia makan Tao yang bersikap malu-malu di hadapannya itu.

"Em...itu...eum..."

"Itu apa Tao?" tanya Kris sambil memegang dagu Tao.

"Wo...wo ai ni...ge," kata Tao pelan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia memejamkan matanya sebelum mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Kris hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tao, tidak lebih. Dia tidak mau menyakiti Tao nya yang polos. Lagipula terlalu berisiko kalau melakukan hal yang lebih daripada ciuman. Tao pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati ciuman itu.

Tangan kiri Kris memeluk pinggang Tao agar lebih merapat ke arahnya. Tangan kanannya mengarahkan tangan Tao untuk memeluk lehernya. Setelah mendapat posisi yang pas, tangan kanan Kris berpindah ke tengkuk Tao untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Kris melumat bibir Tao pelan dan lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung sangat-sangat lama, sebelum akhirnya Tao kehabisan nafasnya.

Kris melepaskan ciuman itu sambil tetap memeluk Tao. Tao menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kris sungguh-sungguh ingin berteriak bahagia melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Tao yang akhirnya menatap wajahnya dengan mata yang sayu, wajah yang memerah, dan bibir yang sedikit bengkak. Kris kembali melumat pelan bibir itu dan memeluk erat-erat tubuh Tao.

"Wah, akhirnya dicium juga kan," kata Sehun yang sedang mengintip dari balik pintu seperti dulu. Kali ini hanya dia, Luhan, Lay, dan Suho yang melihatnya. Chen dan Kyungsoo masih di kamar masing-masing. Kai juga di kamarnya. Tadi, saat Lay dan Suho ingin mengambil handphone Suho yang ketinggalan di kamar itu, mereka tidak jadi masuk karena melihat dua orang itu sedang berciuman. Sehun yang melihat wajah Lay dan Suho yang memerah langsung ikut mengintip. Luhan yang melihat tiga orang itu mengintip jadi ikut mengintip juga karena penasaran.

"Kukira Kris Hyung akan bermain kasar, ternyata lembut sekali ciumannya," kata Sehun sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Kris tak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Tao terluka," kata Luhan yang berada di bawah Sehun.

Eh? Di bawah Sehun? Sehun yang baru menyadari hal itu langsung memerah sempurna wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat tengkuk Luhan yang putih dan juga aroma shampoo dari rambut Luhan yang basah. Sehun langsung pergi sebelum memikirkan hal yang semakin iya-iya...eh? Salah! Memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!

Lay yang merona wajahnya langsung menutup pintu itu dan pergi. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan pergi juga meninggalkan Suho yang masih mematung di depan pintu itu.

"Sebaiknya kuingatkan Kris untuk mengunci pintu sebelum bermesraan di kamar. Kalau tidak, kegiatannya dengan Tao akan jadi konsumsi semua yang ada di rumah ini," kata Suho pada dirinya sendiri sebelum pergi juga.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian, chapter ini lebih sedikit seribu kata dibanding chapter lain. Ini cuman 3000 an kata

Di chapter depan, author bakalan buat moment-moment manis per couple sebelum masuk ke masalah-masalah inti

Author maunya ada Taoris di setiap chapter ditambah satu chapter utama yang full Taoris doang

Secara ini kan main pairnya Taoris

hehehe

Jadi, author berharap kalian ngevote couple mana yang akan keluar setelah Taoris Day

Per chapter nya dua couple ya. Taoris tambah satu couple... gitu maksudnya

Taoris Day sendiri bakalan author keluarin mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi

Bisa juga besok kalau author mood buat dan bisa langsung jadi

Mulai Taoris Day sampai couple terakhir nanti bakalan selang tiga sampai empat hari per chapternya

Tapi sekali lagi kalau author mood banget pas buatnya pasti bakalan cepet jadinya

hehehe

Boleh request juga enaknya gimana, di mana, dan apa yang dilakukan oleh couple-couple itu

so... mind to review?


End file.
